Solace
by Disco Ant
Summary: The characters as kids, meeting each other, becoming friends and doing stuff together. Contains language and possible mild violence and suggestive stuffs. And also lots of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this was to be a rewrite of the high school story I never finished, but then it turned into something different. Story is basically the character introductions and then random happenings I come up with using word prompts.**  
**

* * *

**One**

Growing up, Jigen found that his life had become routine and rather boring.

Every morning during the school year he was woken up by his dad, whose method of getting his kids up was to yank the blankets off and get in their faces, screaming "Get your ass out of bed" to them until they did so.

Then it was down the stairs for the usual bowls of overly sugary cereals and morning television.

After the healthy breakfast, clothes were thrown on and books collected, Jigen and his siblings walking to the bus stop a block away and waiting for the overly crowded and noisy vehicle to take them to school.

Six and a half hours of torturous misery later was another equally noisy bus trip back home, where Jigen would close himself in his room and finish his homework before the sun set.

Finishing his homework early meant he had more time to spend at the arcade down the street, the nearest location that had a pool table and that was open to kids.

At six o'clock he would head home, to where he would sit with his family to a mediocre meal, usually something concocted into a casserole, as his mom wasn't much of a cook.

Throwing various cans of meats and vegetables into a dish and tossing it into the oven was about as gourmet as she got.

It was food, though, and with enough salt it could pass as being edible.

After dinner was a couple of hours of television and then everyone was once again screamed at to go to bed.

Jigen's father was not someone you could call overly compassionate.

The weekends and summer days weren't all that much different.

Jigen was still yelled at to get up, something he did but didn't really know why, and he still ate sugary cereals and watched television to pass the morning hours by.

The hours he would usually spend at school were spent hanging around the local market, bumming cigarettes off anyone who was nice enough to spare one and smoking them out front until the owner would storm out the front doors and chase him away with a broom while screaming in his native Russian about ingrate kids scaring away customers.

From that time until six in the evening he hung out at the arcade, hogging the pool table or playing video games until the pool table opened up.

From the ages of eleven to fourteen this was Jigen's typical routine.

And then on his second day of summer vacation after having just barely passed the ninth grade, his life became more interesting.

...

Jigen was lining up a shot, playing 9 ball pool alone as he usually did every afternoon.

He was known by the other customers at the arcade and they all knew not to bother him while he played, Jigen never one to play against someone else, as he didn't see it as much of a challenge for him.

He took the shot, cursing under his breath as the five ball missed the corner pocket by a centimeter.

"You must suck to miss that shot," a boy's voice said from behind him.

Jigen straightened himself and looked over his right shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the boy who stood and watched him play.

He was about five feet tall and very thin, his hair a few inches long and left to do what it wanted. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, looking as though he had just walked out of a private school.

"I'll play you," the boy said. "Fifty bucks says I can beat you in less than ten shots."

"Piss off, stupid brat," Jigen said as he turned back towards the table.

"Scared you'll lose?" the boy laughed. He then proceeded to make chicken noises.

Jigen tensed, spinning around and pressing the tip of the pool stick to the boy's throat. "I play alone, okay? Now get the fuck out of here."

The boy smirked and shrugged.

Jigen turned to the table and was thinking about his next shot when he sensed someone staring at him. He turned and looked at the boy, who stood leaning against a pinball machine and watching him.

"What, I can't watch now?" the boy asked as he rolled his eyes.

Tensing with anger, Jigen leaned over the table and eyed his next move, doing his best to try and ignore the boy.

He hit the cue ball and watched as the five ball completely missed the side pocket.

The boy tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jigen said loudly as he turned towards the boy.

"Nothing," the boy laughed.

"You probably can't even fucking play," Jigen muttered. "Just here to piss me off..."

"You swear a lot, you know that?"

Jigen ignored him as he walked to the other side of the table.

"And you're very angry, too."

"Gosh, thanks for letting me know that," Jigen said sarcastically. "And all this time I was wondering what was wrong with me."

The boy laughed. "You're weird."

"Yeah," Jigen sighed in frustration. "Listen, kid, just leave me th-"

"My name isn't 'kid'," the boy said as he glared at Jigen. "It's Lupin, all right? I hate it when people call me 'kid'. My whole life people have been calling me that. It's like I'm just some random person. Like I'm a nobody."

Jigen gave Lupin a confused stare. "Hate to break it to you, but you are just some random person."

"No I'm not. And one day I'll prove to you and to everybody else out there that I am somebody."

"Right," Jigen said with a roll of his eyes.

Lupin pushed himself away from the pinball machine and walked towards Jigen. "Give me that," he said as he swiped the stick from Jigen's hands, not even bothering to take time with the shot as he quickly hit the cue ball and knocked the five ball into the far corner pocket.

Jigen watched, angry that Lupin had interfered with his game, but shocked he had made the shot so easily.

"There," Lupin said, handing Jigen the stick back. "Now you can try and get the six ball in and finish your game so I can play."

Jigen just stared at Lupin as the boy walked back to the pinball machine and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest and staring in anger at the table.

...

"Where'd you used to live?" Jigen asked as he handed a half spent cigarette back to Lupin.

Lupin hadn't left Jigen alone, Jigen realizing that aside from being annoying and opinionated, Lupin wasn't that horrible of a person.

He had watched Lupin play a game of pool and was shocked at how good he was. Lupin then invited Jigen to wander around town with him, Jigen having nothing else to do and agreeing to tag along.

"Madrid," Lupin said as he took a drag of the cigarette.

"Spain?" Jigen wondered.

"Mmhmm. Started out living in Paris. And then we moved to Hong Kong. And then from there we went to Tokyo. And then for some reason we lived in this small dump outside of Athens."

"So, you've pretty much been everywhere, then?"

"Mainly around Europe and Asia. I'd really love to go to Rio. I hear the women there are great in every way possible." He giggled and handed the cigarette back to Jigen.

"Huh? Aren't you like ten or something?"

"Eleven, but what does age matter? I mean, I'm a guy, right?"

Jigen gave him an unsure look. "I guess," he mumbled.

"And guys have needs, right?"

"Sure, whatever," Jigen said, not the least bit interested in the topic.

"You're... still a virgin, aren't you?" Lupin grinned.

Jigen stared off in annoyance. "Is it my fault I'm not interested in girls?"

"Oh, so you're gay?"

"What? No!"

Lupin laughed at Jigen's response. "So, why aren't you? Interested in girls, I mean."

Jigen shrugged. "They're all lying bitches."

"Bad break-up?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"My idiot brother. He dates the most unintelligent broads and then breaks up with them after he finds they've been lying and cheating on him."

"Oh. Sounds like he has bad luck. How old is he?"

"Seventeen. And no, he's not a virgin. Had to listen to that shit, too."

Lupin laughed. "Well, I wouldn't let his poor choices turn you away. There's a lot of great women out there. Your mom is pretty great, isn't she?"

Jigen looked at Lupin in disgust. "She's my mom. What are you talking about?"

"My mom's a great woman."

"Oh my god, do not tell me you slept with your mom."

"Ugh, no. I wasn't even talking about that. I meant great as in she doesn't lie or cheat on your dad."

"Well, be more clear next time, please." Jigen sighed and shook his head. "And no, my mom hasn't done any of that to my dad, that I know of."

"See? So not all women are terrible people."

"I guess you have a point," Jigen said with a sigh of defeat.

"Hey, you wanna go sneak into that strip club on Fourth Street?" Lupin asked excitedly.

Jigen gave Lupin a blank stare. "Not really. Besides, I need to get home. My dad will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Yeah, dads are weird like that," Lupin laughed. "So, you gonna be at the arcade again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm usually there everyday."

"Great. I'll see you then, okay? But let's do something other than play pool all day. I wanna do something fun."

Jigen smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Bye bye, Jigen," Lupin said in a child-like manner as he waved before running off down the sidewalk.

"See ya," Jigen sighed as he watched his new friend get farther away.

...

The two did meet at the arcade the next day, as well as every day for the next two years, both becoming very close friends and getting into trouble together.

This was frustrating for Jigen's dad, having to go to the police station more than once to pick up his son.

Jigen's mom chalked it up to her son growing older and entering the rebellious stage of his teenage years.

Jigen's brother knew it was because of Lupin, telling his brother more than once to dump his new friend, these altercations leading to physical fights.

The fighting only happened throughout one year, his brother leaving for the Army when Jigen was fifteen.

Neither his dad's or his brother's objections kept Jigen away from Lupin, though. And no amount of their yelling kept him from being chased down by the police.


	2. Chapter 2

School taught Jigen the important things in life, like repeating random words as questions and saying corny ass things. However, it did not teach him to shut up and allow those around him to not see him as a complete retard.**  
**

And school taught me how to make sentences more confusing than they have to be. :D

* * *

**Two**

"Why do you have to go to school?" Lupin whined, he and Jigen walking towards the convenience store near the school they had just left.

"To learn or something," Jigen shrugged.

"How much longer do you have to go there?"

"This is my last year, hopefully."

"Why hopefully?"

"Because my grades suck so far," Jigen muttered unhappily, finding time spent with Lupin better than studying and homework.

"My tutors can help you, if you want. My parents are never around to care."

"I'll probably just drop out if I fail," Jigen said, school being more of a pain than he wanted to deal with.

"Seems kind of dumb to spend all those years going and then just quitting in your last year."

"I guess school hasn't made me smarter, then, huh?" Jigen grinned.

Lupin laughed as they walked through the door of the convenience store.

"Hey there, boys," Pedro, the tall and thin middle-aged owner said as he waved to them.

"Hey Pedro," the two said, returning the wave and then wandering the store.

The two always chose to shop at Pedro's place, as he was nice to them and didn't mind them hanging around. Plus he also gave them free food when it was close to expiring.

"So, what are we getting for tonight," Lupin wondered as they browsed the selection of chips.

"We should make nachos," Jigen said as he grabbed a bag of tortilla chips.

"Didn't we make that last time?"

"And your point would be?"

"That I'm getting sick of nachos."

"Fine," Jigen sighed.

"What about barbecue chips?" Lupin stared at the chips and waited for a response. "Jigen. Jigen!"

"Shut up," Jigen hushed, watching as a man in a hooded jacket entered and milled around the front of the shop.

"Why are you... Huh?" Lupin watched the man, he and Jigen suddenly shocked as the man pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Pedro.

"Give me your money, old man," the gunman demanded.

"Uh, y-yeah, sh-sh-sure," Pedro said as he raised his arms up and stepped back.

"Hurry it up!" the man yelled as Pedro worked nervously to open the register.

"That idiot is robbing Pedro," Lupin said in a loud whisper as he and Jigen ducked down and peeked around a shelf.

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Jigen wondered. "He's armed, we're not."

"Nobody sticks a gun in Pedro's face," Lupin said as his anger grew. He looked around and started to sneak away.

"Where are you going?" Jigen wondered, following him.

Lupin crouched down in the next aisle, getting closer to the man, who was now shoving the money from the cash drawer into his pockets. He looked above him, to the shelf stocked with soup cans, and grabbed one.

"What are you doing?" Jigen whispered.

"Now we're armed, too."

"A can? Seriously? That's your big plan?"

Lupin reached back, ready to throw the can when Jigen grabbed his arm.

"You're gonna get us all killed," Jigen whispered angrily.

"I know what I'm doing," Lupin said as he jerked his hand away.

The bell on the front door rang out, everyone looking as a man in his early twenties entered.

"You," the gunman yelled, turning and pointing his gun at the man. "Get over here!"

The gunman now turned away from him, Lupin stood and threw the can as hard as he could at the back of the gunman's head. The can missed, however, going wide and smacking the young man in the face.

"You fucking idiot," Jigen said loudly, the gunman turning and glaring at them.

The gunman, now panicked, fired three shots towards Lupin and Jigen, missing the two as they scurried and dove out of the way. Things having not gone as smooth as he wanted, the gunman shoved the young man out of the way and took off.

"Hey, stop," the young man yelled, rubbing the welt on his forehead as he turned and took off after the gunman.

Lupin and Jigen came out of hiding, Pedro checking on them and making sure they were okay.

Both were a little shaken, but unscathed.

"Hey, come on," Lupin said as he ran towards the door. "Let's see if that guy got himself killed."

Jigen nodded and both ran out and down the sidewalk.

The gunman had been running as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder as he ran through alleys and vacant lots and across busy streets, never able to shake his pursuer.

The young man veered off, taking a short-cut through some side streets.

The gunman continued running, slowing down when he didn't see the man behind him.

The man suddenly appeared, however, to the gunman's left, flying through the air and tackling him.

The two struggled as both tried to get the upper hand, the man able to wrestle the gun away and toss it aside.

A quick punch to the front of the face had the criminal down, too dazed to be of any more danger.

Flipping him onto his stomach, the man cuffed the criminal, the crowd that had gathered happy that someone was out there protecting the citizens.

"Wow, he's not dead," Lupin said, he and Jigen standing in the crowd watching.

Police sirens ringing in the distance got louder, the cars screeching to a halt near the crowd.

The police jumped out of their vehicles, dispersing the crowd and taking the criminal into custody.


	3. Chapter 3

And Chapter Two's obvious character introduced by name. Don't know what else to say about this chapter...

* * *

**Three**

"You still haven't given me an answer," an older man in a suit and tie said harshly to the young man who had apprehended the robber. "You could have been killed! Were you not thinking?!"

The two stood in a hallway of the police station, the air around them uncomfortable as people quickly walked by.

"Did you know he had a gun?!" the older man yelled.

"I already told you he pointed it at me when I walked into the store," the young man said in annoyance.

"And you still went after him?!" The older man sighed and rubbed his head in disbelief. "I don't... I don't even want to-"

"Dad, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!"

"Nothing happened! I'm fine!"

The older man opened his mouth to yell something else when another man in a suit and tie approached him.

"Hey, Zenigata, we got the owner of the store," the man said. "He's waiting in the lobby."

The older Zenigata nodded and then turned back to his son. "Listen, Koichi, I don't want you running around playing the role of heroic cop. You're not a cop. And with your reckless behavior you will never be one."

"Yes, sir," the younger Zenigata said as he stared in anger at the floor.

"So, stop chasing down criminals and stop stealing my handcuffs. If you want to be a cop so bad, enter the academy. Until then, stop being stupid. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I have real work to do."

"Wow, what a jerk," Lupin said, he and Jigen sitting in the hall and having heard the argument between father and son, both watching as the older Zenigata stormed past them and through a doorway.

"Seems normal to me," Jigen shrugged as he played with a cigarette in his fingers.

"Your dad talks to you like that?"

"All the time," Jigen laughed. "Not that I don't deserve it."

The two looked up as an officer walked up to them.

"Okay, we've processed your statements," the officer said. "Your father will be here shortly to pick you up, Daisuke."

"Wonderful," Jigen said dryly.

"Arsene, we'll arrange for a car to take you home," the officer said. "I want to thank both of you for coming forward. It has been really helpful."

The two nodded and then watched as the officer walked away.

Lupin looked from the officer to Zenigata, who sat in a chair in the hallway, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes staring at the floor. "Why is he treated like the bad guy?"

"Hmm?" Jigen wondered, broken from his daydream.

"That guy. He ran after that idiot robber and caught him knowing the guy had a gun and that he could have been shot or killed. And yet nobody seems to be happy about it."

Jigen shrugged. "Don't know. Life sucks sometimes."

"And his dad said he wasn't a cop, but he acted like one."

Jigen looked over at Zenigata. "Maybe his dad doesn't want him to be one."

"No, because he said he should join the-"

"There better be a damn good reason you're here," Jigen's dad barked as he walked up to the two. "And why I had to take time away from my day off to come here and pick your ass up."

"Hi, Mister Jigen," Lupin said with a cheery smile and wave.

Jigen's dad glared at Lupin and grunted.

Lupin's smile faded as he backed off slightly.

"Come on, let's go," Jigen's dad said.

"Bye Jigen," Lupin said as Jigen stood and followed his dad.

"See ya," Jigen said, not bothering to look at his friend as he walked off.

Lupin sighed and sat back in the chair, taking another glance at Zenigata and standing.

Zenigata rolled his eyes up at Lupin, who stood there in front of him.

"Hey," Lupin said. "Um, sorry about the whole can thing."

"Yeah, sure," Zenigata said, glancing to his left as Lupin sat down next to him.

"That was pretty amazing what you did. Stupid, but amazing."

"Thanks, I guess," Zenigata muttered.

"I mean, what I did was pretty stupid, I guess, but I wasn't brave or anything. And what-"

"Not to be an ass, but I'm not in the mood to talk, okay?"

"Oh, sure." Lupin stared at him with a slight look of hurt on his face. He got up out of the chair and stood there staring at Zenigata. "You should become a cop. And then you can prove your dad wrong." Lupin stood there and shrugged. "Just a thought," he said before wandering off, waiting for his ride home.

"Tch, yeah, easy for you to say," Zenigata said in anger as he continued to stare at the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

And this is the "I wrote this while depressed" chapter. xD Tried to go back while not so depressed and I decided to just leave it, adding some things to make it flow better or something.

* * *

**Four**

"And here you are, sir," the cop said as he looked back at Lupin, who chose to ride in the back seat, wanting to know what it was like.

The cop had stopped the police car at the curb in front of Lupin's house, the three-story structure sitting dark in the evening hours.

"Thanks, Officer Bradley," Lupin said as he opened the door. He slid down the seat and got out, slamming the door shut and walking towards his front door.

He fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door, waving to the officer as he drove away.

His parents out of town on a big job, Lupin was left to fend for himself, finding some leftover Chinese food in the fridge and pulling it out, taking the containers and a can of beer to his room and getting comfortable on his bed.

He turned on the television and watched random shows while eating his cold food.

'He's armed. We're not.'

Jigen's words repeated in his head as he stared blankly at the screen, realizing that his friend was right.

'If it weren't for that guy coming in, Pedro could have been shot and there would have been nothing I could've done about it.'

The thoughts of someone he saw as a friend being killed angered Lupin. And thinking back on his sad attempt of rescue angered him even more.

"I could have blown everything," he muttered. "I could have..."

He stopped himself, not wanting to think about what could have happened.

"I need to be better. I need... I need to be armed, too."

He set the now empty Chinese food containers aside and jumped off the bed, running up to the third floor and stopping in the hall, staring up at the small square entry into the attic.

He jumped up and grabbed the short rope hanging from the slab of wood, pulling it down and grabbing the small wooden ladder that appeared.

Pulling it down to the floor, Lupin stared up into the dark space, finally gathering the courage to go up into the space his father told him to never go.

Although usually an invitation for Lupin, he saw that his dad had really meant it, not knowing the repercussions his actions would bring should he ever be caught.

Lupin knew he had to go into the small space, though. For it was in that space the thing he needed was packed away.

He remembered the item clearly, his grandfather showing it to him when he was a little kid. He remembered how the light shined off the dulled metal of the old German gun, the metal feeling cold in his hands.

His grandfather told Lupin that he could have it when he got old enough and to not tell his dad about it.

Lupin never did and the gun ended up packed away in a box with his grandfather's other small nick-knacks after he had passed away.

And now those boxes were packed in the attic.

The boxes were few, only three of them, and were taken with them as they moved from place to place. Lupin never understood why his dad did this and he wasn't about to ask.

Once complaining as he had to lug them from the car to the house, Lupin was now happy they were there, as now they were useful to him.

Lupin walked through the attic, his footsteps on the wooden floor loud in the small space.

Grabbing the chain to the only light around, he yanked on it, light soon filling the room.

"Where'd all this stuff come from?" he wondered, looking around at the boxes and small items of furniture surrounding him. He sighed in displeasure and decided to just start going through boxes, a once easy task now soon to become an all day affair.

His search started out easy enough, having set aside ten boxes in the first hour. The eleventh box, however, Lupin found of interest, old family photos and saved newspaper clippings.

The twelfth box was more of the same, Lupin having to look at every picture and read every article, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Hours had passed, Lupin not realizing that morning had long gone by and it was now close to evening as his eyes were now glued to the old letters his mother had saved, words written between husband and wife.

These letters did not bring Lupin joy, his body tense as he read the words written in his mother's handwriting, jaw tightened as he glared down at the paper with eyes that had long ago teared up.

"There are times I wish I wouldn't have gone through with the pregnancy," the letter read. "Ever since your son was born you've changed. I long to hold that man I married once again. To hear that laughter that once filled the house. To stare into those beautiful eyes that were once so full of life. If I would have known what a child would bring, it would have never been."

Lupin lowered the letter as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't read more, but he had to. He had to see what is dad's response to his mother's words was.

He dumped the contents of the box out in front of him, furiously searching through the envelopes and glaring at the date stamps.

When he found the one he wanted he pulled the papers from the envelope and quickly skimmed the words before him.

"I have to say your last letter disturbed me," his father had written. "I think you should be as happy that you are not near me as I am that you are nowhere near my son. Yes, I have changed since his birth. I have changed because I worry. I worry everyday that something will happen to him. And if you cannot understand this and you yourself do not worry, then you shall not be my wife any longer. We will speak about this once you have returned."

Lupin tossed the letter to the floor and stared off, everything that he thought was true now turning out to be false.

...

Jigen slid into the booth of the corner diner and stared across the table at Lupin, who was sitting with his head down as he picked at the fries before him.

Fredrick's Diner was a staple of the area, a place that had been open for going on fifty years. In the evening hours the line snaked out the door and around the building, but close to midnight the place was dead.

"Hey," Jigen said, not really knowing exactly how to greet his friend, who he could tell had been crying.

Lupin said nothing, Jigen looking around uncomfortably.

"Ya want anything, kid?" Dominick, the current owner and grandson of the original Fredrick, asked Jigen.

Jigen looked over as the short pudgy man stood behind the counter. "I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a coke."

Dominick nodded and told the cook the order, then grabbed a glass and began to fill it from the soda machine.

""Everything I thought," Lupin mumbled as he poked a fry into the small pool of ketchup on the side of the plate. "It was wrong."

Jigen stared at Lupin, looking up at Dominick momentarily as his drink was set down on the table. He grabbed the glass and took a long drink. "What are you talking about?"

"I..." Lupin sighed and shoved the plate off to his right. "I always thought it was my dad that hated me."

"And he doesn't?" Jigen asked, wondering why this would upset Lupin.

Lupin shook his head slowly, head still down as he stared at the table. "My mom does."

"Oh..."

"All because I made my dad different," Lupin said, anger filling every word.

"She told you this?"

"No." Lupin sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I found some old letters my parents wrote. She told him that and said she would have never had me if she had known he'd change."

"Wow. That's..." Jigen said nothing more, not really knowing what he could say without making things worse.

"She also called me stupid and said she couldn't believe I was related to her. And I was always my dad's son, not her son, like she wanted nothing to do with me. And this whole time..." Lupin folded his arms on the table and lowered his head into them as he cried.

"I'm sorry," Jigen said uncomfortably.

Nothing else was said between them for several minutes, Jigen sitting back staring down at the table and Lupin trying his best to stop crying.

Jigen glanced over as a girl who looked around 10 or 11 walked towards the table with a plate of food.

The girl held the plate with both hands and placed it on the table, sliding it towards Jigen. "You want a refill," she asked in a pleasant voice.

Jigen nodded and handed her his glass. He stared at her as she walked off, the short ponytail her brown hair was tied in bouncing with ever step.

"When did Dominick turn into a girl," Lupin said as he lifted his head, unable to force a grin at his poor attempt at humor.

The girl came back with Jigen's drink. "Are you done with your plate, sir?" she asked while staring at Lupin.

Lupin, his head resting on his hand, slid the plate of half-eaten fries towards the girl, not even bothering to look at her as his eyes stared off into space.

The girl took the plate and walked off.

Jigen took a bite of his burger and then shoved Lupin's hand away as he took some of his fries. "Get out of my food," he said, annoyed.

Lupin shrugged and then grabbed Jigen's drink and started to gulp it down.

"What the hell," Jigen said, almost yelling it.

"Just get another refill." Lupin slid the empty glass back at Jigen.

"Tch, why didn't you just buy a drink?"

"Why buy one when I can steal yours?" Lupin looked at Jigen and forced a half smile.

Jigen took another bite of his burger as he stared at his friend.

"So, how'd you escape this time?" Lupin wondered as he pushed the salt and pepper shakers around in front of him.

"Front door," Jigen answered, his mouth full of food.

"So your dad just wasted his time screwing your window shut, huh?"

"Pretty much. Made him feel like he accomplished something, though."

"Good for him," Lupin muttered. "You probably think I'm stupid now," he then said after a long pause.

"Why is that?" Jigen asked as he chewed on the last of his burger.

"Because I called you out here just so you could listen to me whine and cry over something you don't even care about."

"You're my friend. Of course I care about it."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know."

"Gee, thanks, friend," Lupin said with a glare.

"Lupin, it's a personal issue. I don't know how to answer it. I don't know your parents, so I don't know what you should do."

Lupin sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"It's like," Jigen continued, "when I told you about my brother kicking my ass because I hung around you, you gave me the dumbest and most unhelpful advice I could have ever received. And I didn't say anything because you weren't there, you weren't the one living in my house and having to put up with my stupid family."

"I guess," Lupin mumbled.

"And the only reason it stopped was because my brother went off and joined the Army. Otherwise, I'd still be getting my ass kicked and I'd still have everyone taking my brother's side."

"Hmm."

"So, what am I supposed to say? Disown your mom over letters she wrote when you were probably just a baby? Letters that she probably wrote while in some weird hormonal state but that you should take as completely true of how she still thinks today?"

"But, what if she does? What if she still thinks of me as some idiot not worthy of being related to her?"

"Then she's stupid. And it's her loss."

Lupin glared at the table and sighed, Jigen's words not helping him in making a decision.

"Hey," Jigen said, waiting for Lupin to look at him. "Remember last year when I liked that girl, but I never told you? And then you knew something was off and found out, but I didn't know you knew and kept lying about it? And then you kept pushing me about it without really pushing me about it and made me come out and tell you the truth?"

Lupin just stared at him and nodded. "I teased you about it until you blew up. And then we weren't friends for almost two months."

"Yeah, well..."

"Look, I get what you're saying, but I don't know if my mom would fall for that. And even if she did, I don't know if I even want to know the truth. I don't want to think that she still hates me, that she somehow charmed my dad into taking her side and how they both hate me."

"If they hated you they wouldn't bother taking you with them as they moved."

Lupin could only shrug at that, not really knowing the reason why they did drag him around.

"You wanna go do something?" Jigen wondered.

"No, not really," Lupin sighed. "Besides, you should probably get home before your dad finds out you're gone. I'm sure he's already grounded you or something."

"Yeah, for two weeks," Jigen laughed. "He was fine with everything until he heard about what you did and how we got shot at. He kind of exploded after that."

"So he's back to hating me again?"

"I don't think he ever stopped hating you," Jigen grinned.

"Yeah, well, I seem to have that effect on people," Lupin mumbled unhappily.

"Tch, come on, my dad hates everybody. People he works with can't stand him."

"Hmm." Lupin stared at Jigen as he finished off his fries. "Ready?"

Jigen nodded and pushed his plate closer to the edge of the table.

The two slid out of the booth, Jigen fishing some money from his pocket and setting it on the table before they left.

"Have a good night, guys," the girl said to them as she swept the floor.

Lupin looked back at her and forced a smile before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Fujiko's sad story of woe. Oddly, I don't think I was depressed when I wrote this. Sadly, this sort of stuff just comes to me. I could fill books with this sort of crap. Not that it's slit-your-wrists depressing or anything. xD That stuff I can't write. But anyway...

* * *

**Five**

"Hey, Fujiko," Dominick yelled as he came from out of the kitchen and into the main eating area. "Almost time to close up, so why don't you put that broom away and I'll get you some money."

The girl named Fujiko nodded and swept the small pile of debris before her into the dustpan, taking that and the broom back to the storage closet.

Dominick sat in the small office and looked up from his desk as Fujiko entered. He grabbed the three twenty dollar bills in front of him and handed them to her. "Here you are, sixty bucks."

"Thank you, Mister Farucci," Fujiko said with a smile and she pocketed the money.

"Hey," Dominick said as she started to leave the office. "It's late out there. You need a ride home?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but be careful. And say hello to your mom for me."

"I will." Fujiko smiled at him and then left the diner.

Fujiko lived on the part of town that wasn't in the good area nor in the bad. And with the diner being in what was still considered part of the good area, she didn't feel all that threatened walking home in the middle of the night.

Her apartment was located in a rundown six story building. Lone Meadows was a building famous for it's olive green paint color and it's bright red balcony railings.

She entered the building and started up the stairs, getting to the fourth floor and walking down the narrow hallway. She stopped at apartment 416 and unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

The inside of the small one bedroom place was dark, Fujiko's mom working late at the seedy bar down the street where she served drinks and offered special services for the patrons.

She hated what her mom did, how she was treated, and how she was always trying to put on a cheery face for her daughter when Fujiko knew that deep inside nothing but pain and shame filled her.

And even going through all she went through and with Fujiko working at the diner, the two pulled in enough money to eke out a living.

Fujiko turned on the lamp near the front door and made her way into the kitchen. Opening one of the cabinet doors, she pulled out an old coffee can, fishing her nights pay from her pocket and placing it in the metal container before sticking it back into the cabinet.

The fridge usually empty, she opened it, knowing that her mom always left her something small to eat when she worked nights.

Although always able to get a nice large meal out of Dominick, Fujiko enjoyed the food her mom made her, whether it was something as simple as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or something more "gourmet", such as turkey and swiss on rye.

This time she found a plate with a tuna sandwich on it and a pickle on the side. Not her favorite, but she took it anyway.

She grabbed the plate and opened the sliding glass door, stepping out onto the balcony and sitting down, her back leaned against the wall as she ate while staring off at the city around her.

The balcony was always the place she ate her late dinners. It was where she thought, where she wondered what was out there and how life was for others in better predicaments than she had found herself in.

She thought about what life would be like if her father had not died when she was young. Where would they be living? Would she still be forced to take a job at twelve? Would she still find herself sitting alone at night on a balcony thinking about these things while eating sandwiches?

She also had to wonder how life would be had her mom ever got remarried. Or even found a guy to date.

Life had been hard for Fujiko's mom ever since the passing of her husband, an icy road and a drunk driver sealing his fate. She had tried to force herself to get past him, but she couldn't, the memories of him still close to her heart.

Unable to afford the mortgage payments, she moved herself and her daughter into the city, finding a nice and affordable apartment for the two of them.

Things then went from good to bad rather quickly as a fire tore through the complex, forcing her to move into the rather tasteless Lone Meadows apartment building.

After moving and getting settled into their new place she was let go from her job, the small insurance office she worked as a receptionist at closing its doors.

Always able to learn new skills quickly, she answered an ad in the paper for a bartender, having done her fair share of drinking and being familiar with many recipes.

Her co-worker behind the bar, an older woman with dyed black hair and a cigarette always hanging from her lips, suggested becoming an escort after she had been complaining of being unable to keep up with the bills.

The co-worker said it paid good money and how the bar was a hotbed for future clients.

Sleeping around wasn't something she was new to, spending most of her high school years doing exactly that. And even though she knew her husband would disapprove of the idea, it sounded like an easy way to bring in extra cash.

Easy until she experienced it.

When the idea was first brought up, she had scanned the bar, clean shaven men wearing work shirts coming in after long hours on the job to sit and relax to a drink or two. Sure, they weren't the most handsome men on the planet, but they weren't trash, either.

Little did she know that these men had more morals than she thought, all of them married and loyal to their wives.

Starting to doubt her decision to the point of backing out, word had gotten around thanks to her co-worker and soon she was being approached by the most dirtiest and disgusting men in the bar.

The men were only interested in a quick screw, passing on all the teasing and foreplay and getting the job done, leaving her in a heap on the bathroom floor and tossing money at her before leaving.

After a week it got a little better, but still wasn't close to what she thought it'd be.

Her regular clients were the men who were into the meek role she put on for them, letting them take control of the situation and sometimes paying her a little extra for giving them that.

All in all, she found she could pull in an extra three to four hundred dollars a week for sex.

It helped pay the bills and the rent and gave them a little extra for food and clothes.

And even though Fujiko knew what her mom was doing, the two never discussed it, their conversations based on more happier subjects.

"There's got to be something better out there," Fujiko said, staring at the night sky as tears filled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

More of Fujiko's sadness. And the last character introduction. Chapter ended up reading quite strange to me and could have used more explanation. Pretty self explanatory, to me, since I wrote it, but readers, not sure about. I'll just throw more of this into another chapter and explain it then, I guess.

When my grandma lived in San Jose, we'd go to this Japanese garden when we'd visit. My favorite parts were the wooden bridges and the fish. I don't remember much else, other than it was all fantasy-ish looking and made me want to go on nature adventures. xD I was a weird kid. I'm still weird, but whatever.

* * *

**Six**

Fujiko was up early the next day, being quiet as to not wake her mom, who had arrived back at the apartment just as the sun was starting to rise.

She threw on some clothes and wrote a short note, telling her mom she was going to the park, leaving the note on the kitchen table in case her mom woke up before she returned home.

Leaving the apartment and locking the door, she walked down the hallway to the stairs with a light bounce in her step.

Things would be better for her and her mom. That she would make sure of.

She left the building and walked along the sidewalks, head down as she ignored those around her.

Three blocks away from her place was the cities largest park. It filled almost a whole block, with multiple playgrounds, sports fields, grass and tree filled spaces, a well manicured garden, and a large koi pond.

Fujiko had enjoyed going to the park ever since moving to that area when she was five. She enjoyed walking the peaceful paths and feeding the large colorful fish.

And this day was no different, a smile on her face as the sun beat down on her skin and the birds chirped happily around her.

She bought some pellets for the koi and walked to one of the many bridges, smiling as she stared down at the hungry fish.

She dropped some of the pellets in, the swarm of fish smacking their mouths at the waters surface, gobbling up what they could.

The rest of the pellets thrown in, Fujiko watched happily, leaning against the railing and staring at the eating koi.

"So," a male voice said nearby, causing Fujiko to jump and glance to where the voice was coming from.

Walking towards her were three teenagers, two boys and a girl. They were all dressed in their punk style clothing and accessories, their hair cut short and styled messily.

"I see you're alone today," the one boy, the tallest and oldest of the group, continued. "Pretty stupid of you after what you said to me."

Fujiko glared at the three and stepped away from them. "Get away from me," she demanded.

"Or what?" the girl asked with a laugh. "You'll run home to your whore bitch mom?"

"Don't call her that!" Fujiko tensed, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Dude, look, she's scared," the younger boy laughed.

The older boy scoffed and stepped closer to her, reaching out and grabbing the bottom of her face, his hand squeezing her lower jaw.

Angry that this boy would dare touch her, Fujiko threw both her fists forward and punched him in the groin.

The boy let her go and grabbed his crotch, almost doubling over in pain.

"You dumb fucking bitch," the girl yelled, slapping Fujiko as hard as she could and knocking her down.

"I've got her," the younger boy said as he dove on top of Fujiko and pinned her down.

The older boy composed himself and stood over Fujiko, his body shaking in anger as he stared intensely at her.

Fujiko struggled to get free, but the younger boy was stronger than her. She looked up in fear as the older boy began to unbutton his pants.

"Still hurts, but maybe you can soothe it with your tongue," he said.

"I'll just bite it off, you jerk," Fujiko said.

"Shut up," the younger yelled as he let go of her long enough to slap her hard in the face.

The three surrounded Fujiko as she continued to struggle, the older boy pulling out his dick and slowly stroking it.

"Let her go," a younger voice said loudly from the other end of the bridge.

"The fuck?" the girl said as she looked behind her to the small boy glaring at them.

He was wearing a white kimono that was tucked into a pair of dark blue hakama. In his right hand he held a wooden sword.

"Beat it, shrimp," the younger boy yelled. "This isn't your concern."

"I said let her go," the boy yelled.

"Fuck," the older boy sighed, tucking his business back in his pants and turning towards the boy as he buttoned himself up. "You ruined my mood, stupid shit! Leave before I make you leave!"

The boy glared and brought his left hand across him, grabbing onto the sword and holding it out at his side. He yelled and ran forward, swinging the sword at the teenager.

His target side-stepped and slammed a forearm into the boys back, causing him to stumble and drop his sword, his eyes watching as it plopped into the water.

"Loser," the older boy said as he stared at the boy.

The younger boy and the girl laughed, the younger boy letting Fujiko go and the three of them beginning to leave.

The older boy stopped and looked back at Fujiko. "Next time, bitch, you'll get yours."

Fujiko sat up and glared as he and his friends walked off. She looked down at her arms, red where she had been held, and rubbed them as they throbbed in pain.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked as he stood next to her.

She glanced up at him before looking down at the bridge. "Yeah. Thanks."

"But I failed. I don't deserve thanks." The boy walked over and looked down into the water, too murky for him to see where his sword fell.

"You stopped them, though." Fujiko stood and stared at his back. "And they left."

The boy said nothing as he climbed over the bridge railing and dropped down into the water. He then bent down and felt around, his fingers searching through the slimy rocks and mud.

"I've never seen you here before," Fujiko said as she watched him. "What's your name?"

"Goemon," the boy said as he continued his search.

"Well, hello, Goemon. I'm Fujiko."

Goemon wasn't paying much attention to her, happily pulling his hands from the water and pulling out his sword, now covered in moss.

"You found it," Fujiko said happily as she smiled and clapped.

Goemon smiled and looked up at her, his smile fading and a slight redness coming to his face as he stared at her. Uncomfortable, he quickly looked down as the koi gathered around his feet.

...

Fujiko decided to tag along with Goemon, laughing at how shy he was around her, rarely able to even look her in the eyes.

Goemon's heart thumped loudly, the sound echoing throughout his head. He said very little, letting her do all the talking as they walked throughout the park.

Finding a nice shady spot under a tree, the two stopped and sat.

"So, why were those people after you?" Goemon asked, forcing himself to look at her and sad how her vibrant smile began to fade. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, looking away again.

"No, it's fine. You should probably know." She stared down as her hands picked at the grass before her. "My mom... she works as a prostitute. And that guy, the tall one, he lives in our building, on the floor below us. He offered my mom some money and she said that she doesn't take on kids as clients. So he came after me, but then..." She let out a short and sad sigh, glancing up at Goemon, who stared down at the ground in front of him. "It's stupid," she said with a forced laugh. "You probably don't even want to hear it."

"I'm sorry," Goemon mumbled. "You shouldn't have to go through that."

Fujiko only shrugged, knowing he was right. "What about you?" she asked as she tossed her memories aside for the moment. "Are you new here?"

Goemon nodded. "My father transferred jobs. Again. But this time we moved here instead of staying in Japan."

Fujiko gasped. "My parents are from Japan. I bet my mom and your dad could talk a lot about it."

"My dad... he wouldn't want to be around people like your mom."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's fine," she smiled. "I'm used to it by now. Once Misses Jones found out about my mom, she told everyone in the building. I'm used to being shunned."

"I'm sorry."

Fujiko looked at him and laughed. "Why do you keep apologizing?"

He forced himself to look at her as she smiled.

"Why do you wear those clothes?" she wondered.

"They are..." He stopped, not knowing how she would react. "They are what a samurai wears," he said quickly, looking away as if ashamed.

"Wow, really? That's neat."

"It- it is?"

"Yeah! Samurai can fight off anyone, right?"

Goemon looked down and sighed. "Not me."

"One day you will, though. I know it. Nobody will want to mess with you."

"Th- thank you," he said, staring at her as he blushed.

"Where do you train? I want to come and cheer you on."

"I..." He stared down again. "My grandfather teaches me in our backyard. You can come and watch if you want."

"I'd like that," she said with a joyous laugh.

He looked at her and smiled as he nodded.

"I should be getting home, though," Fujiko said as she stood. "I told my mom I'd be home before she left for work."

Goemon nodded and stood. "I should get back to my training," he said.

"It was nice meeting you, Goemon. And thank you for what you did."

"It was nice to meet you, too, Fujiko," he said with a smile.

He turned and walked off, Fujiko watching. When he was out of sight she wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob.


	7. Chapter 7

Story time! And poor Goemon, everyone lying to him about how awesome he is.

* * *

**Seven**

Goemon walked down the sidewalks of his neighborhood as he swung his sword around, the boy ignoring the odd stares he got from those around him.

His new house was in a semi-rich neighborhood, the people who lived there able to buy the large houses, but unable to afford the mansions that sat a few miles north, across the river.

His father a successful higher-up at a large Japanese company, he always got the best he could afford for his family, family that included his in-laws, unfortunately for him.

Goemon walked up the walkway of his house and through the front door.

"You're late," his dad said in a stern manner.

"Sorry, father," Goemon said as he lowered his head.

"And what did I say about you wearing those ridiculous clothes outside?"

Goemon glanced up at the angry stare of his father.

"Ridiculous clothes?" Goemon's grandfather, a thin man of average height, his hair short and just starting to gray, said as he entered the room. "Our great ancestors have been wearing these clothes for centuries," he said proudly. "To call them ridiculous is shameful."

Goemon's dad stared at the old man and sighed in annoyance. He then looked over at Goemon. "Clean up and change into decent clothing. Our reservation is in another hour."

Goemon nodded and ran up the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stop with this samurai nonsense," his father said.

"Family tradition is not nonsense."

"You are corrupting my son!"

"Pah! Corrupting, he says! I am no more corrupting him than you are. Have you ever asked your son if he wants to follow in your footsteps? Or is it just something you expect of him?"

Goemon's father glared silently at the man. "I will tell you once more. Stop training my-"

"Oh, honey, there you are," Goemon's mom said as she walked up to her husband and kissed him. "Do you think I have enough time to get those earrings I've been wanting?"

Her husband stared lovingly at her and nodded. "You have time to do anything you wish, darling."

Goemon's grandfather rolled his eyes and left the loving couple, wondering why neither could show any of that love to their son.

...

"Grandfather," Goemon said as the two sat together on the cool grass.

Goemon had survived yet another social dinner his parents had been invited to. He always hated being dragged along, having to endure foods he didn't like and being forced to be nice to people that annoyed him.

Goemon's parents hoped that by experiencing such things their son would learn to support the lifestyle they had adapted.

But no amount of fancy food and fakery could ever get their son to enjoy a lifestyle he didn't wish to follow.

"Yes, Goemon," his grandfather said, his eyes closed as the crickets started to chirp loudly around him in the late evening hours.

"Am... am I always going to be a failure?" Goemon wondered as he stared in sadness at the ground.

His grandfather opened his eyes and stared at the boy with an amused grin. "Goemon, you are not a failure. You just have much more to learn."

"But I feel as if I haven't learned anything."

"You are only eleven," he chuckled. "Why, your Uncle Goemon only begun to understand what he had been taught when he was sixteen."

"What was he like?" Goemon wondered as he stared up at his grandfather curiously.

His grandfather smiled while sighing from the happy memories. "He was a wonderful child, so full of life and happy to be living everyday. Even as the illness took over his body, he still had that radiant smile and a thirst for life."

"So he wasn't like my father."

"Oh, no, not at all. Your father is from a different people. He is a proud man like the Ishikawa's, but he has a taste for the riches in life. He is a man who will slave away for more of these riches, yet a man who will never be happy for what he has achieved."

"Mother seems to enjoy the fancy dinners, though. Father just seems to put up with it."

His grandfather smiled. "Yes... my daughter. She was such a sweet child, always dreaming about a valiant prince taking her away to his castle and showering her in gifts."

"My father is not a prince, though,"

"He is not, but he does come from a well known and very wealthy family. I thank him in my prayers every morning for making my daughter so happy."

"He's ashamed of me, isn't he. Because I carry on this name."

Goemon's grandfather grinned. "Your father's problem isn't you or your name. His problem is with himself. He sees himself as being someone he is not. Therefore, everything around him must be a part of his grand illusion."

"Father is weak," Goemon said, angered by that fact.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, he believes his wealth makes him strong. His futile way of life reminds me of a story passed down throughout the Ishikawa clan."

Goemon looked at his grandfather in anticipation, always enjoying the stories that he told.

"This story involves a powerful sword," his grandfather began, already peaking Goemon's interest. "This sword was forged from the greatest metal known to man, a metal so strong it could cut down anything in it's path."

"Does this sword actually exist?" Goemon asked excitedly.

"It does," his grandfather said with a nod. "Now, this story is important, so you must listen carefully."

Goemon nodded and kept quiet.

"The story of the swords power spread throughout the land, corrupting the minds of all who heard it's tale. They all wanted the weapon, thinking that just by holding it they would be invincible. Fearing what could be, the forger took the formula and hid it away. He then took the sword and was on his way to set it on the top of the highest mountain, knowing such weak men would never be able to obtain it. On his way there, however, he was caught, his life ended and the sword now in another man's hands.

This man became a tyrant, the swords power too much for him to handle. Armies faced off against him, but in the end only the man with the sword remained standing. Hearing about the invincible man, a strong samurai named Goemon Ishikawa V decided to stop him from his reign of murder and chaos.

The two met, the man laughing at Goemon, who said he would be taking the sword. "You are weaponless," the man mocked. "You do not scare me," he laughed.

Goemon was not phased by this, staring the man down as the man began to charge. Using his strict training, Goemon easily dodged the strikes and blows, the man soon on the ground and gasping for breath, his sword now in the hands of Goemon.

"Kill me," the man begged. "Punish me for what I have done with the weapon that ended so many innocent lives."

Goemon refused, feeling that the man's grief was the best form of punishment.

Fearing another weak minded man getting his hands on the weapon, Goemon chose to become it's guardian, fighting off all those who came to steal the sword.

The weak minds were many and generation after generation, the Ishikawa's were the guardian of the Zantetsuken.

As things progressed, however, stronger men sought the sword, until the weapon was better off sealed away, it's location only known by your great great grandfather and taken with him to his grave."

"Wow," Goemon said in amazement.

"I have heard that a man named Lupin is seeking out the sword. This must not happen, Goemon. It is of no coincidence that we moved here, the exact city Lupin currently lives in."

"What do I do?" Goemon wondered, determined to follow his grandfather's words.

"Lupin has a son. Seek him out and find out what he knows. If it is brought up, lead him in the wrong direction. Those words may get back to his father."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"It is also important that you continue your training. If the sword is one day discovered, you must retake it and guard it with your life."

"I will, grandfather."

"You must promise me you will do what it takes to protect the world from this weapon."

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Parts of the dialog came out odd in this. And it wasn't just the letters as the reason Lupin's dad didn't want him in the attic. More because it's just a bunch of his parents personal stuff and they didn't want his grubby little hands messing everything up. Or him taking things.

I had a stupid odd quick dream this morning where this site started to show which stories had been flagged as inappropriate. The ones flagged, all the text was a dark pink and everything was surrounded by a light pink box. So I came to this site and saw that every story on the first page of the Lupin stories section was flagged except for one. And I was ranting how stupid that one person was, as I was sure they were the ones who flagged everything but their own story. And so instead of updating a story, in the place of the chapter I wrote a rant against that person and the site. xD And then my cat jumped on me and woke me up.

* * *

**Eight**

"Your dad is gonna kill you if he ever finds out." Lupin laughed as he and Jigen walked out of Pedro's shop, both of them holding paper bags filled with drinks and snacks.

"He'll be gone all weekend and my sister is at some dance camp, so I doubt he'll know."

"What about your mom?"

"She said she wouldn't say anything."

"Your mom's cool. I like her."

"Tch, you can have her if you want," Jigen muttered.

"You wanna switch moms?" Lupin grinned.

"Figuring your mom is gone all the time, sure."

"Well, she's not gone all the time, but she's-" Lupin stopped as they turned the corner, his eyes staring at the car parked in front of his house.

"Expecting somebody?" Jigen asked.

"That's my dad's car," Lupin said in disappointment.

"Oh. Well... should I just go or-"

"Maybe he's leaving again. Come on."

Jigen followed Lupin as they walked to the house and went inside.

In all the years Jigen had known Lupin, he had never seen his parents, always jealous of his friend's ability to do whatever it was he wanted and not have parents around to nag him about it.

"Dad," Lupin called out as he set the bag down on the dining room table.

His dad, a thin man with slicked back hair and a mustache, came down the stairs and walked towards the dining room. "Lupin, I need to talk to you about- Who the hell is this?" he asked as he saw Jigen.

"Oh, this is my friend, Jigen. He was just-"

"Leaving," his dad said as he glared at Jigen.

"Um, yeah, sure." Jigen set the bag he held on the table. "Call me. Later. Or... Okay," Jigen said as Lupin's dad continued to glare at him. He turned and left the house.

"God, dad," Lupin whined.

"What have I told you about this sort of thing?" his dad said angrily.

"Don't trust anybody," Lupin said as he rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"Lupin's don't have friends."

"Make sure you remember that the next time somebody is "nice" to you."

"Sure," Lupin sighed.

"Did this "friend" of yours know who you were when you met him?"

"Well, not at first, but I told him my name and..." Lupin stared off and thought about when he met Jigen, how Jigen was mean to him, but then once Lupin introduced himself, Jigen's attitude towards him seemed to change.

"And?" his dad wondered.

"Nothing," Lupin said, knowing it ridiculous to listen to his dad, but now having to wonder why Jigen suddenly changed. "I'll listen to you better, dad."

"Good. Now, I needed to talk to you about something. Come here."

Lupin glanced up at his dad as he left the room and slowly followed him.

He found his dad in the study and staring down at a map.

"What is this?" he wondered, staring at the map and then up at his dad.

"Your mother and I are close to figuring this thing out," his dad said as he stared intensely at the worn paper before him.

"Northern Japan?" Lupin asked, the map being of that location. "That's where you guys were?"

"Yeah. Now, there's three possibilities. The treasure is either in the ruins of an old temple here," he said as he pointed to a circled area on the map, "or somewhere in this mountain range," again, pointing to a circled area, "or it could be concealed in plain sight, somewhere in Tokyo."

"How old is the treasure?"

"It's old, but it seems to have gone missing in the late 1800s."

"Hmm..." Lupin stared down at the map and thought about the problem. "I think here, in the mountains."

"What makes you think that?"

"Tokyo and the temple would be too obvious. Everyone is going to look there first. Nobody would bother searching the mountains, not really knowing what to look for."

"Which makes your mother and I think it's in Tokyo."

"But, that's too obvious."

"Exactly," his dad smirked. "See? You went right for the mountains, skipping over the obvious. How many others would be stupid enough to do the same?"

"Gee, I'm glad my stupidity could be of help," Lupin said as he glared at his dad.

"Yeah, thanks, son. I'm gonna call your mother."

Lupin glared at his dad as he left the room, then looked down at the map. He stared at the mountain range and smirked. "And only the really stupid go after the obvious."

He turned and looked out the door when he heard his dad talking on the phone. "Ooh," he said as he ran out of the room and towards his dad. "I want to talk to her."

His dad shooed him away as he listened.

"I want to say hi to her," Lupin insisted.

His dad glared at him. "Your son says hello," he said into the phone. "Yeah, ain't that the truth," he laughed, answering whatever response his wife gave him.

"I want to talk to her," Lupin insisted. "No, don't-!" He sighed as his dad ended the call.

"She's busy," his dad said. "Maybe another time when she isn't working."

"What'd she say?"

"Huh?"

"When you told her I said hello, what'd she say?" Lupin wondered as his anger began to rise. "You were laughing, so it must have been funny, right?"

"Tch, whatever, kid," his dad said as he started back to the study.

"It was me, wasn't it."

Lupin's dad stopped in the hallway, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the far wall.

"I'm the big joke, aren't I?" Lupin said angrily.

"You need to know your place, kid," his dad growled as he turned and glared at him.

"I read those letters," Lupin said, his body tense with rage. "She hates me. And you just go along with it!"

"I thought I made myself very clear to stay out of the attic!"

"I was looking for something that belongs to me, so I had every right to go up there!"

"Nothing up there belongs to you! It's all just a bunch of junk!"

"Grandpa's stuff isn't junk," Lupin yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

"It is junk." Lupin's dad stared, somewhat amused at his crying son. "And you want to know the truth about those letters? Since you're too goddamned stupid to figure it out?"

Lupin's jaw tightened, his hands clenched into fists as his body began to shake.

"Fine, I'll tell you, since you're so pathetic looking," his dad scoffed. "When you were born you were sick, everybody thinking you'd be dead before your first birthday. Being your father and not wanting to believe what was being said, I worried over you constantly. Your mother, however, wasn't able to take it, too grief-stricken to think straight. So, yes, those words she wrote, she really thought them at the time. So much so that I intended to divorce her. Your grandfather, though, stopped me. He spoke to your mother and made her see things how they were, how she was making me feel and how even you could sense her hatred towards you."

The anger slowly drained from Lupin's body, seeing his dad getting somewhat emotional talking about the past, as if he was living it all over again.

His dad looked at the floor and took a deep breath. "She came back and was around to see your first birthday. You were getting treatments at the hospital and they finally started to work. By the time you were two your illness was gone. Oh sure, she continued to mock you and act ashamed of you, but two years of taking care of a child that you didn't know would be awake the next morning can mess you up a little."

"I'm sorry," Lupin mumbled as he stared at the floor and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I shouldn't have..."

"We should have told you, I guess," his dad sighed. "I don't know why your mom insists on keeping those damn letters, but she does. Maybe it's so she never feels that way about you again, I don't know."

Lupin said nothing as his dad stared at him.

"Oh, your mom said hello. And I was laughing because she asked if I walked into a filthy house. You need to clean up after yourself when you're here alone."

Lupin nodded, looking up and watching his dad walking away. Hating himself for being so stupid, he walked up to his room, only wanting to be left alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Lupin, you're so dumb. xP

Man, I thought my cat was licking and trying to eat the carpet and it turned out she was licking her foot. And then she did that dumb thing where she stares up at the ceiling and then falls over on her back and rolls around. And yet she's the more dominate one between her and her sister, who is like a thousand times more smarter. I don't get it.

I would love to have a milkshake for a beverage at any meal. I rarely have ice cream, though. Being selectively lactose intolerant kind of turns you off of dairy stuff. :(

My chapter notes are so dumb and random, aren't they? :D

* * *

**Nine**

Lupin woke up to his phone ringing. He sat up, having to take a moment to figure out where he was before he could answer it.

"Hey," Jigen said.

"Oh, hey," Lupin said, his voice lacking any enthusiasm.

"I take it things didn't go that great with your dad?"

"Not really. I had to open my stupid mouth and found out some stuff, but I guess things could be worse."

"Oh. So, you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure. Frederick's?"

"Yeah, we can go there."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in about ten minutes." Lupin looked up at his door as someone knocked on it. He quickly ended the call and tucked his phone under his pillow, getting up to answer the door.

His dad stood there and held a wooden box. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Lupin stood off to the side and let his dad pass.

"A friend of mine at the precinct told me about your little adventure at the convenience store. Told me you almost got your ass shot," he laughed.

"I guess," Lupin said as he plopped down on the edge of his bed.

"Most people in that situation would have done nothing."

"Kind of wish I would have done that," Lupin said unhappily.

"I was a little older than you when I found myself in a similar situation. I thought I was invincible, though, so I charged the guy. Ended up with a bullet in my leg. Your grandfather was so pissed off at me." He looked down and chuckled.

"What'd he do?"

"He yelled at me a little and that was pretty much it. But, I knew that if I was going to survive to see twenty that I'd have to get a little smarter. And I figured that you're old enough to get a little smarter, too."

Lupin stared at him as he held out the box. "What is it?" he wondered suspiciously.

"Just take it," his dad said as held the box out further.

Lupin took the box and stared down at it, looking up at his dad before looking down at the box and opening it slowly.

"That's what you were looking for, right?" his dad asked, grinning as his son pulled out the gun and stared at it in shock.

"You... you knew?"

"Your grandfather was awful at keeping secrets in his old age. Let's go out back and I'll show you how to use it."

Lupin smiled and nodded, running out his room and down the stairs as he pointed his gun around and pretended to shoot people.

...

Jigen sighed as he glanced at the clock on the wall behind the counter. He stared back down at his cup of coffee and finished it off.

Ten minutes had come and gone, almost an hour passing since.

"Fuck it," he muttered, putting some money on the table and leaving.

Hands in pockets, Jigen walked angrily through the commercial area of the neighborhood, turning and walking to the east, to where his house was located.

If it had been three years earlier he would have found himself at the arcade shooting pool, but since meeting Lupin he rarely hung out there.

And now wanting to beat his friend to death, he wasn't up to going to the places the two of them went.

His head was down as he walked closer to his house. As he got to the corner he lifted his head to see if any cars were crossing before he walked on. "Fuck," he groaned, spotting his dad unloading his car, which was parked in the driveway.

...

Lupin, wearing a green blazer to hide the gun he now wore, ran into the diner and immediately looked at the seat that he and Jigen usually sat at. His excitement faded when he saw it empty.

"Your friend left," Fujiko said as she leaned on the counter. "He looked pretty mad."

"Why would he just leave like that?" Lupin asked, his voice a cross between a growl and a whine. "I'm only..." He glanced at the clock. "An hour and a half late!"

Fujiko grinned. "You were forty minutes too late," she shrugged.

Lupin sat at the counter and moped.

"You want something to eat to take your mind off of things?" Fujiko wondered.

"Sure," he mumbled. "Eggs, pancakes, hashed browns and a chocolate milkshake."

Fujiko looked unsure of his drink choice, but took his order anyway and placed the ticket in the window. She then grabbed a large metal cup and filled it with ice cream and syrup, mixing up the milkshake.

"So, are you Dominick's kid or something?" Lupin asked as he was given his shake.

"No," Fujiko chuckled. "I just help him out here."

"Oh."

"I'm Fujiko," she said with a smile as she held her hand out for him to shake.

He stared at her, her warm smile causing his bad mood to slowly dissipate. "Lupin," he said, shaking her hand.

A high pitched dinging behind her caused her to jump. "Oh, your food," she laughed, turning around and grabbing the two plates with his order on them. She set them in front of him and smiled. "Let me get you some syrup. I'll warm it up for you."

"Thanks," he said, watching her walk into the back. He looked down at his food and started to eat.

Fujiko came back with a small glass container of syrup and set it down next to him.

"So, Fujiko," he said as he washed down the food with his shake. "You doing anything today?"

"Well..." she said, looking around uncomfortably.

"I mean, I know we don't really know each other, but I just thought I'd ask."

Fujiko leaned against the wall and smiled. "I usually go home after work, but we can do stuff, if you want."

"Great. Do you like movies?" he asked as he stared at her with an excited expression.

...

Lupin decided to hang around until Fujiko's shift ended, the diner closing early on Saturdays and Sundays and Fujiko getting off of work at eight instead of her usual midnight.

To keep Dominick off his back he just continued getting milkshakes, he and Fujiko talking when she could get away with it.

The afternoon came and Lupin ordered a sandwich and fries, finishing that off quickly and then ordering a plate of chili fries.

Fujiko laughed, finding it amusing all the food he could eat and still remain as thin as a twig.

Lupin just smiled and shrugged as he gulped down his food.

...

"We're closing it up, Fujiko," Dominick said as he came out from the kitchen. "And you better have enough money to pay that bill of yours," he said to Lupin. "Or else I'm taking it out of Fujiko's salary."

The two just grinned at Dominick as he grinned at them.

"I can pay it," Lupin said, grabbing a thin folded stack of bills from his pocket and counting off the twenties.

Fujiko could only stare at the amount of money he had and that he carried around with him.

The bill being a little over forty dollars, Lupin handed Fujiko sixty and told her to keep the change, which she was thankful for.

"Let me go grab my stuff and we can go," Fujiko told Lupin as she ran to the back to put the broom she held back and to get her things from Dominick's office.

"Sure," Lupin said as he hung around the door.

"You kids have fun," Dominick told Fujiko as she received her payment. "Don't let him do anything to you, all right?"

"I won't," Fujiko said. "Bye Dominick. Have a nice night."

"See ya later," he said. "And remember, I'm taking you and your mother out for dinner tomorrow. Don't make any plans."

She nodded and ran off.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked as they left the diner.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Want to go sneak in to see a movie?"

"Why sneak in when you have money?" she wondered.

"'Cause sneaking in is more fun," he said excitedly. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and the two ran to the theater on the next block, an old three screen movie house that showed the black and white sci-fi movies from years ago.

It wasn't really what Fujiko liked, but she went along with it, having more fun than she thought she'd ever have watching horrible movies.

They shared a large soda and a tub of popcorn, each getting a hot dog and boxes of candy, making themselves sick halfway through the second movie and deciding it was time to go.

"That was fun, Lupin," Fujiko said as she wrapped an arm around his as they walked slowly down the street. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem. I had a lot of fun, too." He looked at her and smiled. "Can I walk you home?"

Fujiko was silent, looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Lupin wondered.

"It's just... I'd rather you not see where I live," she said, ashamed of her living situation.

"I don't care about that," he shrugged. "I bet I've lived in worse places. Unless you mean that your place is really nice. And then I bet I've lived in better places," he laughed.

She looked at him and smiled. "I wish it were nice. It's just... kind of dumpy. And the building is so ugly and..." She sighed and stared down. "It's just me and my mom, so we can't afford much."

He stared at her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sure thing'll get better for you guys."

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile. "Thanks."

He smiled and said nothing else, the two quiet as they approached her building.

"One day," Lupin said as he stared up at the structure, "I'm gonna paint this place."

Fujiko giggled. "What color would you paint it?"

"White and blue. With black railings. And I'd put this big black awning in the front. And I'd own the whole thing, so there'd be nobody else living there."

"And where would me and my mom live?"

"You'd live in one of those big mansions by the hills. And you'd have expensive cars and a huge pool."

"You're so weird," she laughed as she leaned closer to him.

"And maybe some dogs, if you like dogs. Or a ton of cats if you like them better."

"I like cats, but we can't have them here."

"Well, in your mansion there'd be enough room for a hundred cats," he smiled.

"A hundred?" she laughed. "I think that's a little too many."

The two laughed together as they entered the building and started up the stairs.

"Do you have any pets?" she wondered.

"No, I don't really want to mess with one. There was that spider in the kitchen window, once. I named him Legsford, but I never fed him or anything."

"What happened to him?" she wondered with a grin.

Lupin shrugged. "I think he died. Some other spider took over the web, but it wasn't Legsford, so I didn't care."

Fujiko started to laugh, unable to hold it in anymore.

"What?" Lupin wondered, staring at her with an expressionless face.

She grabbed his hand and led him to her door, the two standing in front of it and staring at each other. "Nothing," she said. "You're just funny. And you're fun to be around."

"Oh," he grinned. "You're fun to be around, too."

She smiled at him before breaking their gaze and looking back at her door. "I should be getting home."

"Yeah. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Fujiko wanted to say yes, but knew messing up Dominick's plan would upset him. And he was always so nice to her and her mom that she hated to disappoint him. "I have plans. Is Monday good?"

"Monday's fine," he nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

He nodded and stepped back as she unlocked the door. "Fujiko," he said.

She turned towards him as he stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her.

He pulled away and stared at her as she blushed.

Nervous, yet happy from his actions and wanting more, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, the kiss twice as long as the first.


	10. Chapter 10

:(

Man, writing about assignments and homework and classes makes me so happy I'm not in school anymore.

* * *

**Ten**

Jigen sat in his room, where he was confined for the rest of the day, and finished his homework, trying to get a whole ten page essay finished before it was due on Monday.

It was an assignment given two weeks ago, but Jigen could never find enough interest in it to even start the thing.

But now that he was stuck in his room and his video games, TV set and computer were removed, he figured homework was better than being bored to death.

Jigen looked up when his mom opened the door. "Your friend is here," she told him.

"And?" he wondered with a shrug as he kept his eyes on the paper.

"Your father went to have lunch with some of his friends. You can leave your room for a little while."

"Whatever," he muttered, tossing his notebook on the bed and leaving his room.

"Jigen," Lupin said as he came down the stairs. "You'll never guess what happened."

"You mean before or after you screwed me over."

The smile that was on Lupin's face faded as he stared at his friend. "Yeah, sorry about that. My dad started talking to me about some job he's on and then we fought over something and... you really don't want to hear this, do you."

"Not really. I'm still pissed at you."

"But, it wasn't my fault," Lupin whined. "I went to the diner and by the time I got there you were gone."

"Whatever. And what's with the jacket? Sad attempt at being fashionable?"

Lupin grinned and pulled open the left side of his jacket, showing Jigen the gun he wore.

"Oh my god," Jigen groaned. "Are you insane?"

"But, that's one reason I was late. My dad gave it to me and then he taught me how to shoot it. He said he heard about the thing at Pedro's and said I need it."

"Is your dad insane?" Jigen wondered.

Jigen's mom turned the corner and saw the gun, stopping quickly as she gasped in shock.

"It's just a toy, mom," Jigen said as the two looked at her. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, it better be," she said, upset at the sight of the weapon. "You know how much I hate those things. I just shudder to think about your brother, always shooting them off and being shot at. Those things kill so many people, it's awful."

"I know, mom," Jigen sighed, tired of hearing about it ever since his brother made his big announcement, one his parents weren't too happy about.

The two watched as she walked on, continuing her worrisome rant as she made her way to the laundry room.

"You want to go shoot it?" Lupin asked.

"Can't leave the house. I'm actually not even supposed to be out of my room."

"Oh. Should I leave, then?"

"It's fine. My dad won't be home for probably another hour."

"Great," Lupin said happily as he plopped himself on the couch. "So, my dad was telling me how he and my mom are looking for this treasure."

"What kind of treasure," Jigen asked as he sat down in the recliner his dad usually sat in.

"He never said. All I know is that it's in Japan somewhere. And my dad thinks I'm too stupid to know where it is," he laughed.

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think so, but- Why do you care," he asked, his mood changing suddenly.

"Just trying to keep a conversation going, geez," Jigen said as he gave Lupin an annoyed stare.  
"My parents are going to look for it in Tokyo," Lupin said as he stared at his friend with some suspicion.

"And is it there?"

"Yeah," Lupin said slowly, beginning to get annoyed and angry. "It's there."

"Are you okay?" Jigen asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What would be stopping you?" Jigen scoffed.

"When we first met, why were you suddenly nice to me after I told you my name?"

"What?" Jigen laughed. "When was I ever nice to you? And you think it had anything to do with who you are?"

"You tell me," Lupin said accusingly.

"Tch, this is bullshit. You think I only became your friend to use you? Is that it? Because your parents are so good at blowing through their money and getting caught? Yes, Lupin, that's exactly it. So, why don't you tell me more family secrets so I can go off to Japan and steal some treasure that I don't give a shit about. Because that's all that fucking matters to me."

"Then why?" Lupin asked in a raised voice.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it was because I saw you as kind of a cool guy. And you were fun to be around. But if you think I'm just using you because I've asked questions about this stupid treasure hunt garbage your parents go out on because you seemed interested in it and you brought the shit up in the first place... Fine. I'm guilty. Now you can go fuck off and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Fine," Lupin yelled as Jigen stomped back up the stairs and to his room, slamming his door shut. "I... I don't need you anyway," he muttered, staring at the floor before turning and quickly leaving the house.

...

"Your grandpa is so nice, Goemon," Fujiko said as the two walked from his house to the apartment building, Goemon choosing to walk her home.

Fujiko had arrived at his house earlier that day and spent time with Goemon and his grandparents. During the late morning hours she watched Goemon train and then was invited to stay for lunch by his grandmother.

"And your grandma is such a great cook. My mom would have been so homesick eating her food," she laughed.

"Maybe when my parents are out of town she can come and eat with us," Goemon said.

"That would be great," she said happily. "And she can watch you train."

"Y-yeah," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"And that sword your grandpa told me about, that sounds really cool. Do you think it really exists?"

"I do."

"And you're gonna get it?"

"I am. One day."

"I hope you do, Goemon. People like you deserve to have good things."

He looked over at her as she smiled at him. "Uh, y-yeah, tha-thank you."

She laughed at his response and latched onto his arm, the two walking that way until they got to her building. "Thanks for walking me home," she said as she stared at him.

He stared down at the ground and nodded.

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek and running inside.

Goemon was shocked at this, eventually smiling as he turned and walked off.

And standing nearby all the while this was taking place was Lupin, watching as he went unnoticed and wondering who else in his life was betraying him.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know why I write Lupin like I do, whatever the age I have him at. I just find it funny, is all. xD And Jigen is always so caring.

* * *

**Eleven**

Jigen yanked his locker open and started to grab the books he needed for his next two classes. He did his best to ignore all of those around him, but with his bad mood it wasn't working.

He just knew he was going to get into a fight that day.

'Maybe I'll finally get expelled from this hellhole,' he thought as he slammed his locker shut and started to leave the hall.

From outside he could hear screaming and yelling, but it wasn't the usual the screams and yells he'd hear on a typical school day.

The door at the end of the hall was shoved open and a crowd of students ran towards Jigen, some with blood on their skin and clothing.

"What the hell?" he wondered.

"He's coming," one of the students said as his voice quivered in fear.

"Run," another student yelled to the ones in front of them, who weren't moving fast enough.

Jigen watched as they ran by and then looked back at the door as it was shoved open, a man holding a machete and covered in blood standing there and staring at Jigen with wild eyes.

Jigen took a step back as the man yelled and charged him, Jigen turning and running.

The man swung the machete wildly, the tip of it reaching Jigen and slicing open the back of his thigh.

Jigen yelled in pain and stumbled forward, quickly looking back as the man loomed over him.

The man laughed and lifted the machete over his head.

Jigen closed his eyes as the blood from his leg pooled around him.

"Police! Drop the weapon," an officer yelled as he and another officer stood at the end of the hall, pointing their guns as the crazy man's back.

Jigen opened his eyes just as the guns were fired, the man standing in shock, his fingers loosening and the machete falling to the floor behind him. Jigen pushed himself off to the side as the man fell.

"You okay, kid?" an officer asked as he ran up to Jigen.

Jigen, shock setting in, looked at the officer and then back at the now dead crazy man. He lifted up his hand and stared at it as blood covered his palm. And then he fainted.

...

Lupin stood in his backyard, glaring at the tree before him as he pointed his gun at it's large trunk and fired bullet after bullet into it.

The tears grew with every shot fired, anger rising the more he thought.

"I don't need them," he cried. "They don't even like me. I'll probably be moving away soon, anyway, so why does it matter."

He fired more rapidly until the gun ran out of bullets, a steady string of clicks replacing the loud bangs.

"Ugh, you... stupid thing!" he screamed as he threw the gun at the tree and fell to his knees on the ground.

His hands gripped at the blades of grass around him as he sobbed. "It's all my fault," he said. Disgusted at himself, he jumped up and ran towards the house. "I don't need any of this," he yelled as he ran inside.

"... names have not been released, yet," the lady on the TV that Lupin had left on in the living room said. "But, amidst all this horror are two miraculous tales. That of the two survivors of this awful event, Eric Gerard, a fourteen year old sophomore, and Daisuke Jigen, a sixteen year old senior."

Lupin, on his way up the stairs, stopped when he heard Jigen's name. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he slowly made his way down to the first floor and towards the TV.

"To get the eyewitness report of one of these stories, we talked to Eric's friend, who had watched the attack happen from just ten feet away," the lady said, her expression very serious as she stared into the camera.

"Yeah, and then, like, this guy just came out of nowhere," the eyewitness, a short boy with medium length blond hair that fell over his eyes, said in an adrenaline-filled manner. "And I saw Eric and I just yelled at him to run. But, dude, this guy was insane and was right there, like, suddenly. And I saw Eric fall and..." The boy stopped as he began to get emotional. "I don't know, man. I mean, I know it could have been a lot worse. I mean, I saw the bodies and... It was messed up, man."

The voices faded as Lupin stared at the TV. 'I wasn't there,' he thought in anger. 'I should have...'

He glared at the TV for a moment before running out of the house.

...

Jigen laid in the hospital bed, unlucky enough to get the one farthest from the window. He had since gotten out of surgery and was now in the process of healing before he could be released.

The drugs had worn off before his parents had entered the room almost an hour earlier and Jigen, not wanting to have to deal with them, pretended he was still in a deep sleep.

Having heard his parents that whole time, he had wished he hadn't pretended, wanting to open his eyes and yell at them to shut up.

What they had been saying wasn't what was annoying to him. It was the fact that they were more emotional than what he was used to and that they were acting in a way that he never thought his parents could act.

Especially his dad, who, when talking about getting the call from the police while at work, choked up on his words several times.

Jigen's dad didn't cry. It was inhuman for him to cry. Yet there he was, sounding as if he were close to the point of sobbing.

And Jigen just wanted him to stop.

"I'm just glad he didn't end up like those other kids," Jigen's dad said while trying to regain control of his emotions.

'Yeah, so you can yell at me more,' Jigen thought.

Jigen's mom nodded as she dabbed at her tears, making sure not to mess up her make-up. "I just can't believe anything like this could happen."

'Because you're so damn oblivious to everything around you,' Jigen thought in annoyance.

"We should leave and let him rest," Jigen's dad said as he stared at his son. "We'll come back later. Maybe he'll be awake."

Jigen's mom nodded and grabbed her sons hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

Jigen opened his eyes after they left, their voices fading as they got farther down the hall. "About damn time," he sighed.

...

Lupin ran through the hospital doors, spotting Jigen's parents as they were heading towards him. "Hey," he said as he rushed up to them. "How is he? Is he okay?" he asked quickly, worry about what could be rushing over him.

"He's fine," Jigen's dad said as he stared unhappily at Lupin.

"Oh Arsene," Jigen's mom said with a kind smile. "He's going to be fine. He's in room 153 if you want to say hello. He's probably still asleep, though."

Lupin nodded as he began to relax. "Thanks," he said as he ran off.

Jigen glanced over as Lupin entered the room. "Fuck," he sighed, turning his head away from him.

"Hey," Lupin said as he pulled a chair next to the bed and sat. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but... I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Jigen muttered.

"I am," Lupin insisted. "I just..." He stared down, not really thinking about what he was saying, the words just coming out. "My dad and grandpa knew people, but they weren't close. I mean, they worked with them and everything, but they weren't really friends. And they always told me that Lupin's never have friends because if you get close to someone they can screw you over and I..." Lupin looked up at Jigen and sighed, seeing he was only making things worse. "I'm not like them, though. I can't be like them. I don't-"

"I, I, I," Jigen said as he turned and glared at Lupin. "If you only came here to talk about yourself, to make yourself feel better about who you are, then you can just get the fuck out because I don't care about you."

"Come on, Jigen," Lupin whined. "I like you and I want to be friends again. Please?"

"Really? Because yesterday you made it clear that you didn't think I was your friend."

"Yesterday I was stupid and I-"

"You're stupid every day! What made yesterday so special?!"

Lupin flinched and stared down at the floor.

"Just get the hell out and leave me alone," Jigen yelled.

Lupin stood as his anger grew, his hands clenched into fists at his side as he glared at the floor. "No."

"What?"

"I said no!" Lupin yelled as he glared at Jigen. "I'm not leaving you because you're still my friend and I don't care what you think!"

The two glared at each other in silence when another person ran into the room.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," the girl, Jigen's thirteen year old sister, said as she ran to the bed and stared at him.

Jigen groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What happened? Where are you hurt? You're not paralyzed or anything are you?" she asked, the words she spoke said so fast that they almost ran together.

"I'm fine," Jigen said, now annoyed he had to deal with two people he didn't want to be looking at. "I just got some stitches. Now go away."

"Have you heard from K.J.?" she asked, referring to their brother.

"Should I have?"

"Well, mom called him and he said he'd call you when he could."

"Wonderful. Thanks mom."

"Stop being a jerk," she said as she slapped his upper arm. She started to calm down and realized she wasn't alone in the room, looking over at Lupin. "Oh, hi, Lupin," she said as she smiled at him.

"Hey," he mumbled as he looked down.

"Has Daisuke told you everything that happened?" she wondered, now excited about the incident, knowing that her brother was going to be fine. "I want to hear all about it. Don't you?" she said as she looked at Lupin.

Lupin shrugged.

"Oh, come on! This is exciting! My brother was attacked by a psychopath! And he lived to tell the tale! So, tell us the tale," she said as she quickly looked over at Jigen.

Jigen sighed as he glared at the wall. "If it will get you to leave..."

"Why are you such a jerk?" she whined. "And if it'll make you feel better, as if that's possible, then I'll leave. Just spit it out!"

Jigen was silent as he glared at her. "Fine," he sighed as he stared off in front of him. "I was at my locker, a guy came in with a machete, he-"

"Ooh, a machete!" she said excitedly. "Wait, what's a machete?"

"A really big knife," Jigen said as he gave her a look of disbelief.

She gasped. "That's even better! Okay, and then what happened?"

"He attacked me, I almost died, he got shot, the end. Now leave. Both of you."

"Aw man," she whined. "You make it sound so boring. You're such a jerk. I'm glad you didn't die, though," she said with a caring smile. "Get some rest so you can get home and I can bug you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he said with a half smile. He then watched his sister as she left the room before he glanced over at Lupin.

"I'll go, then, I guess," Lupin said as he stared at the floor.

"Lupin, wait," Jigen said as Lupin started to walk off.

Lupin stopped, still facing the door as he waited.

"I was never out to take advantage of you. And I'm sorry you couldn't see that."

"So am I," Lupin said, continuing towards the door and grabbing the handle.

"How... how many people died," Jigen asked in a serious tone as he stared down at his lap. "I can't watch any of this shit on the news. It's like watching my sister on crack," he said, forcing a laugh.

Lupin let go of the door handle and turned to face Jigen, shocked to see that his friend was now crying. "Jigen..."

"How many people died?" Jigen yelled.

"Seventeen."

"Fuck." Jigen laid his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"You and another guy were the only two who survived."

"Do they know why he did it?"

"I heard it was drugs. And the news is saying that one of the people who died was his son. They said the police found him at the guy's house with his head chopped off."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah. They think he went to your school to look for his daughter."

"Did... did he kill her, too?" Jigen wondered as he looked over at Lupin.

Lupin shook his head. "She goes to another school."

Jigen laughed in amazement. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah," Lupin sighed. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. Have fun talking to your brother," he said with a slight grin.

"Thanks for reminding me," Jigen said unhappily.

Lupin laughed and left the room, Jigen now alone to only his thoughts in the quiet room.


	12. Chapter 12

Awww, love. How disgusting. Hmm, can't really think of anything to say for this chapter...

* * *

**Twelve**

Fujiko hung up the phone in Dominick's office, glaring down at it while sighing.

She had been trying to contact Lupin for a few hours, but he never answered his phone, Fujiko now paranoid about the reasons why.

'Did he find out?' she wondered as she continued to stare at the phone. 'I never told anybody, so how could he know? And I never gave him any hints or anything about my plan.'

"Fujiko," Dominick said as he entered the office. "Got some tables out there that need cleaning. Call your boyfriend on your break, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she said as she stared down at the floor, keeping her head down as she hurried past him.

'Maybe he's just busy,' she thought as she wiped the cleaning spray off the table in front of her. 'And it isn't like I hate him or anything. I do kind of like him. And he is nice. And kinda cute. And he makes me laugh.' She stopped wiping off the table as she stared at the far wall while sighing longingly.

It was then that she realized it wasn't just Lupin's money that she liked.

...

Lupin stared down at his ringing phone with a look of annoyance before pocketing it again.

Jigen groaned. "Why don't you just answer it? Or turn it off? Or throw it out the window? Anything other than forcing me to listen to it ringing!"

Lupin grinned and shrugged. He then eyed Jigen's tray. "You gonna eat that sandwich?"

Jigen stared down at his uneaten lunch and pushed it towards Lupin. "You're the only person I know who actually likes hospital food."

Lupin took a big bite of the sandwich and shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jigen sighed and stared off as Lupin finished off his meal. "So, who keeps calling you."

"Just some girl," Lupin said with a mouth full of food. He washed it down with Jigen's water and set the empty cup down on the table. "Nobody important."

"Must have meant something for her to call you all day."

"I guess," Lupin shrugged as he stared off. "It's just that... I thought we were something, but then I saw her flirting around with some other guy. A guy who was dressed weird. Who wears stuff like that?" he complained.

Jigen rolled his eyes.

"And I thought we had fun," Lupin continued, unable to stop now that he got started talking about it. "We talked and we went to the movies and we made out a little. I thought she liked me. But then when I'm not around, this other guy appears? And she kisses him? And flirts with him? What about me? Why do I get dumped for that weirdo?"

"Because girls are stupid," Jigen said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"But we need them, right? As guys? Who like girls? And if we need them, then how do we deal with their stupidity?"

"I don't think we do. And you don't really need girls. You can just stay single."

"And why would I want to do that?" Lupin wondered, not pleased by that bit of advice. "I'm not a monk or something."

Jigen opened an eye and grinned at Lupin. "Then find out a way to conquer girl's weird moods and then write a book about it. You could become a billionaire overnight."

"I don't know," Lupin sighed as he slumped down in the chair. "I really liked her. I thought we had something."

"Maybe she's just shopping around."

"Do you think your sister would know about this stuff?"

"Probably. She's pretty flirty. Ask her if you want. But if you fall for her shit and start dating her, I'm killing you both."

Lupin laughed. "Nah, I only want Fujiko."

"Fujiko? That girl from the diner?"

"Yeah," Lupin said dreamily. "Hey, you should get a girlfriend and then we can go on dates together."

"Yeah, maybe I can find some bitch who cheats on me, too," Jigen said in fake enthusiasm.

Lupin just glared at him before pulling his ringing phone from his pocket and looking down at it.

Jigen, seeing his chance, quickly leaned forward, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg as he swiped Lupin's phone from his hands and answered it. "Yeah."

"Hey," Lupin yelled. "Give it back, you moron!"

"Lupin?" Jigen said into the phone. "Yeah, he's right here."

Jigen fought Lupin away as he listened to the other person.

"He says you're cheating on him, so he's ignor-"

"Hey," Lupin said as he grabbed the phone from Jigen and talked into it.

"I'm cheating on you?" Fujiko said unhappily.

"What?" Lupin laughed. "No, I never said that. That was just Jigen being dumb."

"Oh, well, then why haven't you been answering your phone?" she asked in slight anger.

"My minds been on other things," he shrugged. "My friend is in the hospital."

"Uh huh, right," she said, clearly not believing him.

"He is. You don't hear that annoying beeping that's been going on all day?!"

Jigen groaned. "Damn it, thanks for reminding me it's there," he said, having been able to block it out up to that point, but now it being all that he could hear.

Fujiko stared down, the anger on her face fading. "So, you're not mad at me or anything?"

"No, of course I'm not. Why would I be mad at you?" he laughed.

Jigen sighed and rolled his eyes.

Fujiko smiled. "Good. I was worried you were."

"Well, I'm not," he said with a stupid grin.

"Oh, I met this friend of mine this morning and I was telling him about you. He's really interested in meeting you. I think it would be fun if we all hung out."

"Oh, well, yeah, we could do that, once Jigen's out of the hospital."

Jigen stared at him with a blank expression, wondering what he was being dragged into.

Fujiko giggled. "That'd be great. I can't wait. Goemon is such a nice guy. I think you'll like him."

"Goemon?" Lupin wondered. He looked over at Jigen while lowering the phone. "Why is that name familiar?" he asked him.

Jigen just shrugged.

Lupin brought the phone back up to his face. "Well, whenever we all have the time, we can plan something."

"I'd like that," Fujiko said with a happy sigh. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come by the diner later, okay? You make my job less boring."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll see you then," she said, kicking herself mentally for acting like the stupid girl in love. "And tell your friend I hope he gets better."

"I will."

"Bye, Lupin."

"Bye bye," he said with a smile.

"That was nauseating," Jigen muttered as Lupin ended the call and stared happily down at his phone.

"Shut up," Lupin said with the same stupid smile on his face.

"So, what did I get forced into doing?"

"Fujiko wants all of us to hang out one night. It could be fun. And she says she hopes you get better, so at least she's nice to you. That's something, right?"

Jigen only grunted a reply to the question. "I take it that the weird guy you were going on about is Goemon."

"Yeah, I guess," Lupin said as he stared off while pocketing his phone. "I've seen that name somewhere, but where?"

"Who knows," Jigen shrugged, not at all interested in Lupin's question.

"Do you know when you're getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow. And then I go back to school on Monday."

"Oh. So, when do you want to plan this thing?"

"Friday night is fine. I'm sure my dad will let me," he said, thinking back to how emotional his dad got the day before.

"Great, so I can tell her Friday, then."

"Yeah, I guess," Jigen sighed, not really looking forward to it.


	13. Chapter 13

There's a whole lotta starin' goin' on.

And I forgot Jigen's room is upstairs, so just imagine the poor guy struggling to get up and down them with his bad leg while his family stands and watches as they point and laugh at him and his problems. :D

* * *

**Thirteen**

Jigen laid on his bed, the controller held firm in his hands as he played the fighting game he had been staring at since early that morning. And even when his door opened quickly, he continued staring at his game.

"Jigen, you'll never guess what I found," Lupin said as he walked quickly into the room and took a seat at Jigen's desk.

"Hmm," Jigen said as he was busy trying to kill the extremely tough end boss.

"Pause it for a sec," Lupin said. "I want to show you something."

Jigen did so reluctantly, then looked over at Lupin in disinterest.

"I think I found out where that treasure is my parents are looking for," Lupin said as he pulled out his phone and pulled open a map.

Jigen stared down at the screen as the phone was forced into his face. "Wow, that's great," he said in a bored voice. "What am I looking at?"

"This, right here," Lupin said as he pointed to a small dark spot on the map.

"It's a rock." Bored, Jigen pushed the phone away and continued playing his game.

"It's not a rock, though," Lupin said in a whiny growl. "It's something. And it only shows up on certain maps. Like, this map taken in the early Spring, it isn't there. And this one from the late Fall, it's not there, either. And in the winter it's just all snow. But, this map from the Summer, it shows up."

"Maybe it's an animal," Jigen shrugged.

"It can't be an animal. It has to be something."

"Okay, so you found something, whatever that is. What's your point?"

"I want to go there," Lupin said excitedly. "When school is out we can go and see what's there."

"'We'? When did I get dragged into this?" Jigen wondered unhappily.

"Come on, Jigen. It'll be fun. And maybe the treasure will be something great and we'll become famous."

"You still don't know what your parents are after?" Jigen said with a laugh of disbelief.

Lupin shrugged. "I want to be surprised."

"Well, if I'm going, I want to know what I'm looking for."

"And if Fujiko wants to be surprised, too, then you'll be out-voted and it'll stay a secret."

Jigen looked over at Lupin in annoyance. "She's coming, too?"

"Well, yeah. She already agreed to go."

"You told her about this before me?" Jigen asked as he started to get mad.

Lupin laughed nervously. "She was curious about what I was looking for, so..."

"Tch, whatever. I might have plans for this summer, anyway."

"Jigen," Lupin whined. "Come on. Please? You have to come."

"Damn it," Jigen said as he was once again killed by the boss. He tossed the controller to the side and looked at Lupin. "I'm not bailing on you because of your girlfriend. I think my brother is supposed to go on leave in July or something and we're all going on some boring trip or whatever."

"Oh." Lupin stared down at the map. "Well, maybe we can go in June. Or during spring break."

"What's the hurry?" Jigen wondered. "Won't this thing still be there next year?"

"I just want to get it, that's all," Lupin shrugged. "Plus, my parents are after it and if I can get it before they do, then they'll finally see that I'm not some idiot who doesn't know anything. I need this, Jigen."

Jigen sighed and stared at the TV. He really did want to help his friend. And even though the two fought often and didn't seem to agree on much of anything, he understood what Lupin was going through. "Fine," he said, looking over at his friend. "If we can come up with some believable lie, we can do this during spring break."

"Really?" Lupin was excited over this, not really paying attention to Jigen's hesitation over the whole idea. "That's great! This is gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah," Jigen muttered. "Fun."

Lupin grinned and laughed over his friend's response. "So, are you about ready to go? I figure the walk to the diner is gonna take twice as long with your leg."

"I guess," Jigen sighed, turning off the game system and the TV and getting off the bed, a once simple task now a burden with the brace that was wrapped tightly around his thigh and knee.

Lupin handed him his crutches, the two then leaving the bedroom.

"Mom, we're leaving," Jigen said as they walked past the kitchen.

"Okay," his mom said as she poked her head out the entry and smiled at them. "You kids have fun. And Daisuke, your father wants you back before eleven."

"Yeah, sure," Jigen said as he was heading out the door.

Lupin waved to her before he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

The two began the long walk to Frederick's, both quiet to their thoughts for the first block.

"How long do you have to wear that?" Lupin wondered as they were stopped at a crosswalk.

"Two weeks or so. Why?"

"Just wondering," Lupin shrugged. "And, oh yeah, we're going to some Japanese place for dinner. Fujiko says that Goemon likes that stuff."

Jigen said nothing, annoyed that people he didn't even know were dictating what he was now going to eat.

Lupin, sensing Jigen's annoyance, quickly changed the subject. "So, what's a believable lie for your parents?"

Jigen shrugged. "Don't know."

"Oh," Lupin said as he stared down. "There is one, though, right?"

"I was just gonna leave in the middle of the night and leave them some bullshit note."

"And would that work?"

Jigen shrugged. "I'd probably be grounded until I was eighteen when I got back, but yeah, it'd work."

Lupin grinned. "You could just run away and live with me."

Jigen said nothing as they crossed the street and continued on, both silent once again until they got to the diner.

Lupin opened the door for Jigen and the two made their way to the table Fujiko and Goemon sat at.

Goemon stared expressionless at Lupin, who was smiling and rushing up to Fujiko.

"You two made it," she said happily after she and Lupin kissed.

"Yeah, we left early because of ol' slowpoke here," Lupin laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Jigen said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table, an easier solution for him than trying to get in and out of a booth.

"Well, this is my friend Goemon," she smiled. "This is Lupin and... Jigen, right?"

Jigen nodded. "Hey," he said to Goemon.

"Hi, Goemon," Lupin said as he smiled at the boy.

Goemon only stared at him and said nothing.

Lupin didn't notice as he went back to flirting with Fujiko.

Jigen did notice and sat staring at Goemon as Goemon stared at Lupin.

"Lupin, stop," Fujiko teased as Lupin started to kiss her neck.

Lupin laughed and continued.

"She said to stop," Goemon said as he glared at Lupin.

Lupin and Fujiko both stopped and stared in surprise at Goemon.

"Goemon, it's okay," Fujiko laughed. "He doesn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, stop being so serious," Lupin laughed.

Goemon only stared at him.

Jigen sat in silence and watched the whole thing, finding it very odd and uncomfortable.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Fujiko wondered. "The restaurant is right down the street, so you won't have to walk far," she said while giving Jigen a kind smile.

Jigen just stared at her and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go eat," Lupin said excitedly. "So, Goemon, what's your favorite dish?"

"All of them," Goemon answered seriously.

Lupin laughed. "You're so weird."

Jigen stood and watched as the three walked off in front of him. He wondered why he had agreed to this as he slowly followed.

"I'll hold this for you," Goemon said as he held open the door, Lupin and Fujiko too involved in each other to notice anyone else around them.

"Thanks," Jigen said, no emotion in his voice, as he made his way through the door and outside.

"What happened to your leg?" Goemon wondered, he and Jigen walking together as Lupin and Fujiko were way ahead of them.

"Some maniac with a machete attacked me."

"That guy at the school?"

Jigen nodded.

"I heard my parents talking about it, but I didn't know Fujiko knew someone involved," Goemon said as he began to open up a little to Jigen. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, same here," Jigen said as he gave Goemon an unsure look. 'What is wrong with this kid?' he thought.

Fujiko gasped and looked back at Jigen as Lupin had just finished telling her something. "Your parents said it was okay?" she wondered happily.

"What?" Jigen wondered.

"The trip to Japan," Fujiko said. "Lupin said we're going during your spring break."

"Oh, that," Jigen said, glancing at Lupin as he stood behind Fujiko with an odd smile and nodding his head. "I guess."

"This is going to be so much fun," Fujiko said with a happy squeal.

"You're going to Japan?" Goemon asked as he stared at Fujiko.

"Oh yeah, I never told you," she said in slight sadness. "I'm so sorry, Goemon. I should have said something. Lupin is taking me and Jigen to Japan."

"Oh," Goemon said as he stared at Lupin.

"Hey," Lupin said as he looked to Goemon. "Maybe you want to come with."

Fujiko gasped. "Could you?" she asked as she looked at Goemon. "Would your parents let you come with?"

"They won't, but I can still go," Goemon said.

"Great, so it's settled!" Lupin looked at everyone with a big smile on his face. "This time two months from now we'll all be in Japan and just that much closer to being rich and famous!"

Fujiko was happy, laughing as Lupin gave her a big hug.

Goemon stared at Lupin with a slight smirk on his face.

Jigen just stood and stared at everyone, wondering what Lupin was even thinking by bringing these two strangers along for the ride.


	14. Chapter 14

Jigen, the smartest character in this story. And haha, everyone laughs at Goemon.

* * *

**Fourteen**

School was the last thing on Jigen's mind come Monday morning, having spent most of the weekend with Lupin, Fujiko and Goemon and trying to figure out what was off.

There was something about Fujiko, which he thought he knew, but he didn't really have proof that she was just using Lupin for whatever reasons she had. And he knew Lupin really liked her, so bringing it up to him was out of the question, unless he wanted to deal with another fight.

And the thought of a fight angered him even more than the fight would itself.

Lupin had known Jigen for almost four years, yet suddenly brought up some weird theory that Jigen was just using him, only for him to come back to Jigen and say he was stupid and not thinking and how he wanted to change.

Lupin had known Fujiko for less than two weeks and never once thought, that Jigen could see, that she was using him. He never even had any suspicions.

And yet, he had those thoughts about Jigen.

Jigen laid in bed, teeth clenched in anger as he thought of this.

'She's gotta be using him,' he thought as he stared up at the ceiling. 'Everything is just too weird.'

And then there was Goemon, a person Jigen couldn't even come close to understanding.

'He obviously doesn't like Lupin, but why? And Lupin doesn't even seem to notice how he acts towards him. Is Goemon in with Fujiko on this thing they're pulling on Lupin? Is this about whatever treasure Lupin keeps going on about?'

Jigen let out a long sigh, not knowing what to do about anything. Well, he knew what he had to do, not wanting to see Lupin get hurt or worse, but yelling and screaming at the three and throwing around accusations wasn't really the best of plans.

"Hey," Jigen's dad said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hmm?" Jigen wondered as he looked at his dad.

"It's almost seven thirty. Get up before you're late."

"Yeah, sure," Jigen mumbled, nice to not be screamed at for a change, but finding it more odd that his dad was being "nice" to him.

Jigen managed to get himself out of bed, yawning as he grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

He got to the kitchen at ten 'til eight and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Oh, Daisuke," his mom said as she walked up behind him. "That's not a breakfast. Why don't you have some eggs or that awful cereal you like to eat?"

"I'm fine, mom," Jigen said as he gulped down the soda, setting the empty can on the counter.

"You ready?" his dad asked as he stood by the door. "I got your backpack. You need any money for lunch?"

"No, I've got some money," he said as he tried to get out of the narrow front door of the house, his crutches not making it any better.

His dad watched as his son hobbled outside, Jigen holding the crutches in front of him until he got off the front step, then using them to get to his dads car.

The ride to school was quiet, neither saying a word. Jigen's dad pulled up to the school and let his son out, Jigen hobbling out and grabbing his backpack and crutches. He closed the car door and his dad left.

Jigen stared down as he made his way to his locker, ignoring the stares and whispers as he passed by groups of students.

He looked up as he got to the door leading to the hallway and noticed a man in a navy blue polo shirt, "SECURITY" sewn into the left breast in white letters.

He forced a smile as the man nodded and held the door open for him.

'Great,' he thought with a sigh. 'Now this place will be more like a prison than it already was...'

He got to his locker, grabbing what he needed and heading off to his first class.

He was given a warm welcome by his teacher and some of the students, Jigen forcing himself to be thankful for their words. In reality it just made him angry, these people who couldn't care less about him now acting as though they cared so much about his well-being, just because he now had some "heroic" survival story behind his name.

The first class only lasted twenty minutes before everyone was shuffled off to the gym for a special assembly.

Jigen stood off to the side, leaning against the wall and keeping himself balanced with his crutches.

The principal walked out to the middle of the gym floor and gave his little announcement, handing the microphone off to another man.

The man was large and well built, the blue security shirt he wore tight on his body, the sleeves almost choking his arms as the large biceps stretched the fabric to its limit.

"As your principal just said, my name is Ron Jones," he said with a booming voice. "I just want to say hello to all the students here and to let you know some of the changes the school has decided to take after last weeks horrible incident."

'One guy went crazy in the last fifty years,' Jigen thought as he stared at the guy in annoyance. 'And now the school acts as though that's going to happen every week. Tch, idiots.'

"And now I want to introduce you to my fellow security officers," Ron said as other similar dressed men walked up behind him and stood in a line.

'Hey, that's the guy from Pedro's,' Jigen thought as he eyed Zenigata. 'So, he's a security guard? No wonder his dad seemed pissed.'

"If there is a problem," Ron continued, "you can contact any of these officers and they will deal with it. Remember, if you see anything or anyone suspicious, tell one of the officers. Don't try to take care of the problem by yourself."

'Yeah, don't do anything to combat that huge crazed psycho epidemic that's sweeping the school.' Jigen rolled his eyes and stared off into space, ignoring the rest of the assembly.

...

"And he told you this?" Goemon's grandfather wondered as he and Goemon sat cross-legged in the grass of their backyard.

Goemon nodded. "He doesn't know what is there, but he says he knows where it is."

"Hmm." Goemon's grandfather stroked his chin in thought as he gazed off into the distance.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Father will never let me go to Japan."

Goemon's grandfather looked over at him and smiled. "I will take care of that. For now, you must train."

Goemon nodded. "But, will I really improve enough to do anything?"

"Oh, Goemon, you will not be fighting Lupin," his grandfather chuckled. "Don't worry about such things for now."

"But, then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Lead him astray. By doing so, you will be letting his own stubborn greed destroy him."

Goemon nodded and stared down at the grass. He didn't mind doing any harm to Lupin, but now he was faced with letting two others have harm come to them.

Goemon felt no animosity towards Jigen and looked at Fujiko as a good friend. Could he really stand by and do nothing as their lives were in danger?


	15. Chapter 15

Fujiko, always bringing the drama.

* * *

**Fifteen**

Lupin stared with tired eyes at the screen of his laptop, scrolling through various pages of text and occasionally looking down at his notes.

Everything he needed to get the treasure was right there in front of him.

All that was left was to get the plane tickets and get there.

He let out a loud yawn as he stretched, his eyes gazing at the clock. "Only eleven forty?" he said in disappointment, figuring it was a lot later.

He closed up the laptop and put on his jacket, grabbing his keys as he headed for the door.

...

Fujiko sighed tiredly as she walked home from work, the night having been a disaster.

Always busy on the weeknights and with two of the workers calling in sick, Fujiko had to fill in, something that Dominick only let her do when the place was slow.

Unable to handle the heavy trays of food, she dropped several dishes and ended up spilling a drink all over one of the customers.

Orders were mixed up and service was slow, the food piling up in the window.

Dominick, having to run the register and help the cook, could only watch in anger as a night that should have gone smooth like all the other nights before was turning into a train wreck.

When service once again got slow, he sat Fujiko down and gave her a stern talk, Fujiko upset as she felt it wasn't her fault.

Further angered by her attitude, she left the diner empty handed and wondering if she was going to come back the next day.

And now all she wanted to do was to eat her dinner and crawl under her blankets so she could cry herself to sleep.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she entered her building, starting up the stairs and not getting too far as a hand grabbed her from behind, another hand pressing up against her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Hey, bitch," the older teenager she had punched at the park said softly into her ear.

Fujiko struggled, but could do nothing to escape his strong grip.

"Why don't we come over here," he cooed as he pulled her from the stairs and into a doorway, one that was hidden mostly in shadow.

She tried to scream as he kissed her neck, his one arm loosening around her as he started to put it down into her pants.

She lifted her right leg and drove her heel into his foot, causing him to yell out in pain and let her go.

"You bitch," he yelled, reaching out for her as she started to run away and grabbing onto the back of her shirt.

She was yanked back into his strong grip, his right arm now wrapped tightly around her neck.

"You think you can get away that easily?" he growled as she clawed at his arm, which made his grip on her tighten. "Keep struggling," he taunted.

The two looked up as the front door opened, both now out in the open for anyone to see.

"Hey," Lupin yelled, at first shocked by what he saw and then quickly angered.

"Try anything and I snap the bitch's neck," the boy said.

"Lupin," Fujiko cried out in desperation.

Lupin stood and glared at the boy. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, pointing it at him. "I'll blow your head off before you can do anything," he threatened, not even sure the gun he held could do such a thing.

"The fuck?" the boy said, scared as his life was now threatened.

"Let her go," Lupin told him.

"Yeah, okay," he said as he shoved Fujiko off to the side. "Shit, man, what the fuck? I was just messing around."

Lupin continued pointing the gun at the boy as the boy cautiously stepped around him and took off up the stairs.

"Lupin," Fujiko said as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist while crying into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, staring down in concern, but glad she was okay.

...

Fujiko sat on her bed, her knees pulled up into her chest as she hugged them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lupin asked as he stared at her while sitting on the edge of her bed.

Fujiko's gaze never left the bed as she nodded.

"So, who was that guy?" he asked, knowing she probably didn't want to talk about it but needing to know.

"Jeremy," she muttered. "Jeremy Spade."

Lupin glanced down at the floor. "Does he... Has he... you know."

She shook her head 'no' and looked up at him. "He always threatens to, but I think he's too scared. He just makes me... do things. And if I do them then he leaves me alone, so..."

"Why you?"

Fujiko shrugged. "Because..." She stared off in anger as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Because my mom's a whore, so he figures I must be one, too. And everyone knows she's one! And I hate her! And I hate living here! And I-!" She lowered her head into her hands and started sobbing into them.

Lupin stared at her sorrowfully, crawling up next to her on the bed and holding her. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, opening his eyes as he glared at the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

Haha, Jigen and his disfunctional family. Also, to keep myself from coming up with some sort of stupid reasoning, Jigen's family is Japanese, so they will all have Japanese names. It's simpler that way for me.

* * *

**Sixteen**

Jigen's mom sat back down at the table, the others looking up from their dinner at her.

"What'd he want?" his dad asked gruffly as he shoveled mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"He just called to tell us he was coming home a little earlier than he thought," she answered, referring to Jigen's brother.

"Get himself in trouble already?" his dad wondered. "Bet he was already kicked out. Kid always did know how to do stupid shit."

"When is he coming?" Jigen's sister wondered, happy to get to see her older brother again.

"Tomorrow night," Jigen's mom answered, his dad choking on his beer.

"Tomorrow?! That isn't "a little earlier"!"

"Honey, calm down," she said as she gave an exasperated look. "Remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure."

He stared down at his plate and grunted in anger before continuing to eat.

Jigen glanced up at his dad and then at his mom before looking back down at his plate.

"Can we go out to a late dinner when he gets here?" his sister asked.

"No," his dad said without hesitation. "Damn kid can't give us the courtesy to give us a little more of a warning, so why should we go out of our way to pay for him to fill his gut?" he grumbled.

Jigen remained silent as he finished the food on his plate. "Can I go to my room?" he asked. "I have homework to finish."

"Yeah, sure," his dad mumbled. He watched as Jigen stood up and limped off. "Hey, the doctor told you to keep that brace on," he hollered. "Put it on and keep it on!"

"I'm not gonna wear it in the shower," Jigen said in annoyance.

"You're not in the shower! Put the damn thing back on!"

Jigen sighed and continued on to his room.

...

"It's just biology," Jigen shrugged as he talked into his phone. "I'm passing easily, anyway."

Jigen leaned against the small square storage building towards the back of the school, deciding to skip his fourth class for a rest and cigarette break.

Lupin laughed. "So, I take it your math teacher hasn't figured out I'm doing your homework."

"Nope," Jigen grinned. "And thanks, by the way. I'm getting a C minus."

"Well, you're gonna need to get at least a B plus by the time your final test comes. That way, if you fail it, you'll still pass the class."

"If? You mean, when I fail it."

"Haha, yeah, I guess."

"Oh, I can't come with you tonight," Jigen said as he lit up another cigarette. "My brother's supposed to be coming home for a visit."

"You sound thrilled."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great," Jigen looked over as Zenigata turned the corner and stood staring at him. "Aw, shit. I'll call you later. Security guy is standing here glaring at me." He glanced over and stared at Zenigata, who stood a couple feet away.

"Security guy? Who's that? The drill sergeant one?"

"Naw, it's the guy you beaned in the head with a can," Jigen grinned.

"Oh, that guy. Well, good luck. Talk to you later."

Jigen ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket. "I know, go back to class, blah blah blah."

"Do your parents know you smoke?" Zenigata asked gruffly.

Jigen shrugged. "They don't care."

"They don't?" Zenigata seemed surprised by this. "Wish mine didn't," he muttered as he leaned up next to Jigen. "Can I bum one off you?"

Jigen looked confused by this. "Uh, sure..." He held the pack out and Zenigata took one, lighting it with the lighter he fished from his pocket.

"This your usual spot?" Zenigata wondered.

Jigen nodded.

Zenigata stared up as he took a long drag from the cigarette. "Nobody comes around here?"

"Just you, so far."

"Mind if I come here?"

Jigen grinned. "Hate your job that much?"

Zenigata stared down. "Not really. It's just boring patrolling the same areas when there isn't anything to see."

"So, the weekly psychopathic murderer hasn't stopped by?" Jigen laughed.

Zenigata gave him an annoyed stare. "You seem to be taking this well for being the one attacked."

Jigen shrugged as he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his shoe. "It happened. What am I supposed to do? Cry about it? Worry everyday that I'm gonna be attacked? Psh, fuck that."

"Yeah, I guess," Zenigata sighed. He watched as Jigen walked off.

...

Jigen was able to get through the day of school, his dad picking him up and taking him home before he returned back to work.

Jigen made a quick stop in the kitchen after he entered the house, grabbing a bag of cookies and taking them with him to his room, where he shut himself away from everyone and did his homework while listening to music.

He finished his days assignments almost two hours later, setting his books aside and playing games until dinner.

Hearing his dad get home, Jigen quickly grabbed his brace and put it on, not wanting to hear about it again.

"Can't wait 'til I get these damn stitches out," he said as he finished tightening the velcro straps of the brace.

"Kids," he heard his dad yell. "Get in here now!"

Jigen sighed and slid off the bed and hobbled out of his room.

"Dinner's ready," his dad told them before heading off to the table.

The two followed and took their usual seats, waiting as their mom plopped spoonfuls of whatever slop they were eating that night onto plates.

Jigen looked down and was happy to see something resembling beef stew sitting on the plate in front of him.

Finished serving everyone, his mom sat down and began to eat.

The phone then started to ring, Jigen's dad getting up and answering it.

Jigen tried hard to ignore what his dad was saying as his sister listened intently to every word.

"He sounds mad," she whispered.

"When isn't he?" Jigen wondered, getting a glare from his mom.

Jigen's dad hung up the phone and returned to his plate, not saying a word as he finished what was left, grousing as his food was cold.

"Let me get you seconds," Jigen's mom said as she grabbed the plate and walked to the stove.

"He's at the bus station," his dad said as the plate was set down in front of him. "Said he was getting a cab to the house and that he had a surprise for us. Didn't sound too excited, though."

"A surprise?" Jigen's sister gasped. "I wonder what it is? I bet it's presents!"

"Probably got discharged," Jigen muttered. "Or shot."

"Don't say that about your brother," Jigen's mom scolded lightly.

"Hmm." Jigen rolled his eyes and finished his food, washing it all down with what was left of his soda. He stood and took his plate to the sink before helping himself to the ice cream in the freezer, returning to the table with a bowl piled high with it.

Jigen was half through with his dessert by the time everyone else was up to get theirs, a knock on the door sounding as the three were in the kitchen.

"He's here," Jigen's sister said happily as she ran out to answer the door.

Her parents followed as she opened the door, Jigen's brother standing there smiling at them.

Jigen chose to stay at the table, not really wanting to see the brother who used to beat on him.

He heard talking and then everyone other than his brother gasping in shock and horror. Curious, he stood and peaked towards the door, his brother seeing him and waving, an odd metal appendage placed where his left hand should be.

...

Jigen's parents were upset and fretted over what had happened to their son.

"Damn it, Katsumi, I told you not to go," Jigen's dad said in anger.

"Dad, it was freak accident," Jigen's brother, Katsumi, said. "It's fine."

"It's not fine! Your fucking arm is half gone!"

Katsumi just rolled his eyes as his mom was on the verge of breaking down.

Jigen just sat there and stared at the "hand" his brother now had.

Jigen's sister was crying and hugging her older brother.

"I need to get to bed," Jigen said, standing and walking to his room.

The others said nothing as they watched him leave, then returning to the drama they surrounded themselves with.


End file.
